Tales of Onmyouji
by Kaien-Aerknard
Summary: Cerita ini mengisahkan tentang empat murid akademi Onmyouroku: Tokugawa Ieyasu, Date Masamune, Chousokabe Motochika dan Maeda Keiji sebagai Onmyouji yang harus melindungi manusia dari spirit negatif. Mereka akan bertemu teman baru, musuh kuat dan juga daemon-daemon yang tidak pernah diketahui oleh Onmyouji sebelumnya...
1. Chapter 1

**Ha- *digebuk readers***

**Readers: NAK! LU BELOM SELESAI FF LAIN UDAH BIKIN BARU LAGI?!**

**Kaien: SALAHKAN AYAKASHI DAN OTAK GUE YANG CUMA BISANYA PLOT BUNNY!**

**Oke, ff ini seperti yang ada di dialog gaje di atas, memang terinspirasi dari game Ayakashi (bagi yang punya andro/iPhone dan belum maen gamenya, download dan masukan pin invitation ini ya~ : 961828116574 *digebuk*) dan mungkin sedikit anime Tokyo Ravens karena mereka berdua itu intinya tentang para Ghost Agents aka Onmyouji~. Saking ga nahan, gue akhirnya nulis aja deh ff ini dan… maaf ff lain terlupakan….**

**Saking trauma sama hiatus dan discon, akhirnya saya putuskan ini ff paling kurang dari 20 (semoga cuma 12-13 kayak anime belakangan ini…).**

**Disclaimer: Sengoku Basara is not mine. Reference were taken from Ayakashi Ghost Guild and Tokyo Ravens. **

**Pairing: IeMitsu. Ya, saya akhirnya menghianati DateSana? :v**

**Warnings: Ayakashi modern-fantasy AU, karakter basara bisa magis (bukannya di aslinya aja mereka udah kayak FT aja pake elemen meski bukan magic ala FT?), sho-ai (siapa tau bisa naik ke yaoi?), Masamune's legendary Engrish dan banyak warnings yang males di-list.**

* * *

**Ch. 0: Onmyouroku**

Musim semi Tokyo tahun ini adalah yang terindah dibandingkan tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Lautan kelopak merah muda menyelimuti sebagian daerah kota Tokyo, paling ramai adalah di area taman dan jalur hijau. Angin berhembus lembut melintasi kota, membawa kelopak yang sudah tidak kuat berteger pada dahannya terseret bersamanya kemanapun angin membawa.

Bagi muda-mudi yang berpasangan, ini adalah saat yang paling indah untuk bersenang-senang bersama orang yang mereka cintai. Tidak terbatas pada muda-mudi saja, mereka yang sudah menikah, berkeluarga dan juga yang lansia pun menikmati musim semi.

Namun bagi anak-anak sekolah tentulah ini artinya awal semester baru. Dan di awal semester baru jika terlambat bisa-bisa membekaskan reputasi yang cukup buruk. Itulah mengapa dengan peduli setannya Date Masamune, seorang murid kelas 2-1 disertai Tokugawa Ieyasu yang adalah _junior_ kelas 1-1 dari Akademi _Onmyouroku_ atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai _Ghost Guild_ sekarang sedang mati-matian membangunkan seorang temannya yang paling sulit untuk dibangunkan, Maeda Keiji.

"Oi…! Keiji…!" seru Ieyasu dari luar pintu kayu pembatas koridor dengan kamar _dorm_ Keiji. Tiga detik kemudian, pintu masih belum terbuka.

"OI, _VAGABOND_!" hardik Masamune, terlampau kesal karena sudah lima belas menit berusaha membangunkan si _Vagabond_, masih saja tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan yang keluar dari balik pintu ini.

"_GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THERE_, _WILL YA'_?!" sekali lagi, tidak ada jawaban. Masamune segera mengepalkan tangan kanan, bersiap dalam pose bertarung khasnya.

"_Do_-_Dokuganryuu_!"

"Jangan halangi aku, Ieyasu! Pasti dia masih _asleep_! Tidakkah kau tahu sekarang sudah _seven_?!" geram Masamune.

"Tapi-"

Tanpa aba-aba ataupun menunggu Ieyasu menyelesaikan sebaris kalimat itu, langsung dilayangkannya bogem…

"**Kreeekk…"**

Bertepatan dengan dibukanya pintu _dorm_. Sayang sekali Masamune tidak ada niat untuk menghentikan layang tinjunya sedikitpun.

"**BUAKH!"**

Alhasil, tinjunya mendarat telak ke wajah Keiji, ia sampai terpelanting masuk ke dalam, tersungkur di atas lantai. _Square to face_, literal. _Fist to face_, _technically_.

"Keiji!" segera Ieyasu menghampiri murid kelas 2-5 yang nasibnya sudah naas di pagi musim semi ini yang adalah hari pertama mereka kembali masuk sekolah setelah libur panjang. Ieyasu memeriksa kondisi Keiji yang masih belum bangkit dari posisinya sekarang. Setelahnya ia menatap Masamune, berkata 'Sudah kubilang jangan pakai kekerasan' melalui kontak tersebut.

Masamune mengangkat bahu sebagai respon. "_Not my fault_, _dude_," balasnya enteng.

Ringisan Keiji membuat kedua temanya menoleh. "Ah… tinjumu kuat sekali, _Dokuganryuu_," katanya –setengah memuji– sembari bangkit. "Hasil didikan _Ryuu no Migime_, sih…," sambungnya. Tangan kiri mengusap hidungnya yang telah menjadi sasaran telak hunusan tadi.

"Daripada _waste our time_ here, lebih baik segera _run like hell_ ke _Onmyouroku_ atau kita akan meninggalkan _bad reputation_ di hari pertama," Masamune menghela nafas, kemudian berbalik mengambil tas yang sedari tadi ada di atas lantai lalu bergegas menuju evalator, meninggalkan kedua temannya di belakang. "Oi, _come on_!" seru Masamune, menyadarkan kedua orang yang rupanya masih sedikit lamban usai insiden kecil barusan. Ieyasu dan Keiji segera menyusul Masamune ke dalam evalator.

"Chousokabe sudah 'menghianati' kita dengan meninggalkan kita di sini! Akan kubuat perhitungan padanya!" gertu Masamune, mengingat kejadian tadi pagi saat mereka hendak pergi untuk membangunkan Keiji, mata kiri menatap jam arloji yang baru saja dibelinya tiga bulan lalu. "Ini semua salahmu, Ieyasu. _You're to blame_."

Sementara Ieyasu hanya bisa tertawa renyah, mengusap bagian belakang lehernya. "Tetapi kita tidak bisa meninggalkan seorang kawan di belakang, bukan?"

"Jika itu demi agar tidak kehilangan tiket makan siang nanti aku rela," balas Masamune, terdengar dingin di telinga temannya.

"Jahat sekali, _Dokuganryuu_," Keiji miris.

"_Shut up_, _Vagabond_. _Don't mess up with my lunch_."

Bunyi evalator pertanda telah sampai di lantai yang dituju berbunyi dan pintu elevator pun terbuka perlahan. "_Speed up_ jika tidak mau tertangkap, Ieyasu, Maeda," pesan Masamune. Kata-kata Inggris yang digunakan oleh si _Dokuganryuu_ nampaknya membuat mereka agak tidak ngeh, tergambar jelas dari kedua alis yang mengerinyit. Masamune menghela nafas.

Segera setelah pintu terbuka penuh, Masamune berlari cepat keluar bagai _ninja_, bahkan sampai melompati pagar railing tangga ala _parkour_ agar cepat sampai di tujuan. Ieyasu dan Keiji kehabisan kata-kata.

"Uh… sepertinya kita harus benar-benar secepat itu jika tidak mau dapat masalah," saran Keiji. Dan dalam seketika, kedua murid yang tertinggal tersebut berlari secepat yang sepasang kaki mereka dapat lakukan.

Sesampainya kedua orang tersebut di depan gerbang akademi, mereka disambut oleh pemandangan sepasang murid kelas dua yang sama-sama memakai _eyepatch_ sedang bertarung... hendak bertarung lebih tepatnya. Masamune sudah siap membuka kotak yang tergantung di sabuk pinggang sementara tangan kanan Motochika siap mengeluarkan selembar kartu dari dalam saku celana.

"_Damn you_, Chousokabe! Beraninya kau 'menghianati' kami –di hari pertama!"

Motochika pun tak kalah nyolot menanggapi, "Jika terlambat maka tiket makan siang akan lenyap bagai tersapu laut Settsu. Tentunya aku tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi."

"Lagipula kau punya kepala pelayan-merangkap-petarung itu yang bisa memasak makan siangmu," sambung Motochika, menghela nafas atas bagaimana beruntungnya Masamune mendapatkan sebuah kartu yang begitu berguna.

"Oi, _Dokuganryuu_~" Keiji berjalan mendekat. "Daripada mempermasalahkan soal 'kau menghianati kami', bagaimana kalau kita segera tancap gas?" Keiji menunjuk gerbang _Onmyouroku_ yang hendak ditutup.

"_Shit_!" tak ayal bermodalkan kata '_Shit_!' dari mulut Masamune tadi sebagai aba-aba, keempat sekawan tersebut langsung berlari kencang secepat angin. Untung saja mereka berhasil masuk tepat sebelum pintu tertutup rapat.

Keempatnya duduk di atas karpet merah, mengatur nafas mereka yang sudah memburu akibat lari-larian tadi; apalagi Masamune, Ieyasu dan Keiji yang sudah berlari sejak awal.

"_Damn it_! Ini adalah _first day_ dan nasib sudah seperti ini!" Masamune menyeka keringat di dahinya, berlanjut menatap ketiga kawannya dengan tajam.

Ieyasu bangkit, membantu yang lainnya untuk berdiri. "Kita sudah terlambat lima belas menit. Berterima kasihlah pada keterlambatan tutupnya gerbang kali ini kita masih diizinkan masuk," katanya sembari mengambil tas dari lantai.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan jalan ke kelas masing-masing setelah melakukan sedikit rapih-rapih. Ieyasu berpisah dengan yang lainnya di lantai tiga karena itulah lantai dimana kelasnya berada sedangkan para seniornya satu lantai di atas.

_Onmyouroku_ adalah sebuah akademi terkenal yang terletak di jantung kota Tokyo. Dan hanya ada satu di seluruh Jepang. Akademi ini dari luar terlihat seperti akademi biasa yang ada pada umumnya, namun sebenarnya di sinilah para manusia yang memiliki kekuatan untuk memanggil _daemon_, biasa dikenal sebagai _Summoner_ berkumpul dan belajar untuk mengendalikan kekuatan mereka, mempergunakannya untuk 'membersihkan' _daemon_ dari aura negatif. Para _Summoner_ dari akademi ini dinamakan sebagai _Onmyouji_ (_Ghost Agents_). Dari seluruh _Onmyouji_ yang ada, dibagi menjadi empat kelas yaitu _Amateur_, _Prodigy_, _Expert_ dan sebuah kelas spesial untuk mereka yang berketurunan bangsawan, _Nobleman_.

Meskipun _Onmyouroku_ adalah akademi yang terkhususkan untuk para _Onmyouji_, bukan berarti mereka yang tidak memiliki kekuatan tersebut tidak bisa masuk. Maeda Keiji adalah salah satu dari mereka yang tidak berkekuatan atau lebih dikenal sebagai kelompok _Non-Agents_. Keiji diterima oleh sekolah ini karena kemampuan negosiasinya yang tinggi. Prestasinya yang paling menakjubkan adalah ketika lima bulan yang lalu _Onmyouroku_ diserang oleh sekelompok _Phantom_. Setelah 'dibersihkan', _Onmyouroku_ memandang mereka sebagai _daemon_ yang cukup berguna sehingga bernegosiasi dengan mereka, namun menemui kegagalan. Maeda Keiji tampil sebagai _negotiator_, dan berhasil membujuk mereka untuk bekerja sama dengan _Onmyouroku_. Sejak saat itu Keji diterima sebagai murid baru dan mendapatkan gelar '_Negotiator_'.

_Onmyouroku_ juga menerima beberapa murid yang ternyata adalah _daemon_. Tentunya, _daemon_ yang sudah dinyatakan 'bersih' dari aura negatif. Kebanyakan dari mereka berasal dari kelas Divina, kelas _daemon_ para _spirit_ legendaris seperti pejuang dan dewa-dewi banyak ditemukan. Karena penampilan mereka yang mencolok, mereka diharuskan berada dalam wujud manusia.

Sesampainya di depan pintu kelas, Ieyasu mengetuk terlebih dahulu, kemudian masuk setelah mendapatkan balasan 'Masuklah' dari dalam kelas. Ia menggeser pintu, mendapati kelasnya yang sedang melangsungkan pelajaran pemanasan. Ia tidak tahu pelajaran apa yang sedang berlangsung ini, sampai ia melihat angka-angka di papan. Guru yang mengajar adalah seorang wanita berambut coklat muda dengan panjang sebahu, tingginya sekitar 170 cm dan terlihat jelas dari postur berdiri serta tampangnya bahwa ia adalah wanita yang tegas dan berjiwa pemimpin.

"Tokugawa Ieyasu, benar?" tanyanya.

Ieyasu mengangguk. "Maaf atas keterlambatanku!" ia membungkuk. "Aku harus membangunkan seorang kawanku," jelasnya mengenai mengapa ia terlambat.

Guru itu mengangguk sekali. "Baiklah karena ini hari pertama, kau kumaafkan. Tetapi mulai minggu depan, jika kau terlambat lagi, kau tidak boleh mengikuti pelajaranku selama satu hari tersebut, paham?"

Ieyasu mengangguk. Guru itu mempersilahkan Ieyasu memperkenalkan diri pada anggota kelasnya kemudian menyuruhnya duduk di bangku yang tersisa, letaknya di baris ke-4 dari lima baris yang ada. Posisinya lumayan dekat dengan jendela, Ieyasu merasa bahwa tempatnya ini cukup baik.

"Baiklah, karena Tokugawa terlambat, aku akan memperkenalkan diri sekali lagi secara sekilas," wanita tersebut menulis namanya pada papan tulis di belakangnya dengan kapur. "Namaku Saica Magoichi. Untuk tahun mengajar ini, aku adalah wali kelas sekaligus guru fisika kalian. Keterlambatan tidak ada di dalam kamusku jadi jika kau terlambat, kau tidak diperbolehkan mengikuti pelajaranku pada hari tersebut!" tegasnya.

"Tokugawa, kau tertinggal tiga bahasan rumus hari ini. Kau bisa pinjam dari yang lain."

"Ya, Saica-_sensei_."

Ieyasu mengeluarkan buku catatan beserta peralatan tulis dari dalam tas. Kemudian ia mengenakan kacamatanya. Sepanjang pelajaran berlangsung, tidak ada murid yang berbicara kecuali untuk bertanya dan menjawab sehingga membuat Ieyasu bisa fokus semaksimalnya. Selesai membahas sedikit materi untuk satu bab, Magoichi memberi muridnya latihan untuk dikerjakan, ingin melihat seberapa paham murid-muridnya di hari pertama ini.

Ieyasu menoleh ke murid perempuan di sebelah kanannya, dan berkata, "Maaf. Apakah aku boleh meminjam catatanmu? Aku sempat tertinggal."

"Tidak masalah!" murid perempuan itu memberikan catatannya pada Ieyasu.

Ieyasu menerima catatan tersebut. "Ah, terima kasih…"

"Tsuruhime!" murid perempuan itu memperkenalkan diri, senyum lebar dipasang di wajahnya.

Perempuan bernama Tsuruhime itu berambut coklat pendek, memiliki sepasang mata coklat dan berkulit kuning langsat. Penampilannya biasa saja namun gadis ini berhati emas. Tsuruhime adalah salah seorang dari murid _daemon_ kelas _Divina_. Ia adalah _daemon_ yang lahir dari harapan dalam _origami_ burung bangau legenda _Senbazuru_ atau Seribu Burung Bangau.

"Tokugawa Ieyasu. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Tsuruhime! Mohon kerja samanya!"

Tsuruhime mengangguk semangat. Magoichi yang melihat keributan kecil di belakang kelas langsung menegur kedua murid yang baru saja berkenalan. Ieyasu dan Tsuruhime segera mengerjakan latihan yang telah diberikan.

Sejalan dengan cerita Ieyasu, Masamune dan Motochika nampaknya sedikit tidak beruntung. Bukannya karena mendapatkan hukuman atas keterlambatan mereka, namun pelajaran pertama di hari pertama ini adalah…

Sebuah pelajaran yang menurut mereka sangat tidak penting dengan pengajarnya adalah Zabii.

"Sial! Harusnya kita bolos saja hari ini!" Motochika memendamkan wajahnya pada permukaan tasnya di atas meja. Masamune bersandar pada kursi, tangan kiri memutar-mutar penanya sambil dengan malas menatap keluar jendela.

"Chousokabe-_san_, kau tidak boleh tidur saat pelajaran! Dan Date-_san_, tolong perhatikan pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung!" tegur Zabii dengan suara yang sangat tidak enak didengar di kuping kedua remaja bermata satu tersebut. Keduanya spontan menggertu, merutuki nasib hari ini. Terlambat, dan pelajaran pertama –dia!

"_Damn it_! Sekarang aku menyesal telah membela _run like hell_ hari ini," Masamune mematahkan penanya.

"Masamune-_sama_, tolong jangan lampiaskan kekesalan Anda pada pena," kartu yang ada di sebelah buku catatannya berbicara.

"Tinggal beli lagi nanti," balasnya enteng. Sebuah desahan pasrah terdengar dari selembar kartu itu.

Bagaimana dengan Maeda Keiji? Pada hari pertama yang diawalinya dengan sebuah kenaasan, ia malah diakhiri dengan sebuah keberuntungan. Tidak ada guru yang mengajar untuk pelajaran pertama hari ini, seakan memperbolehkan Keiji untuk tidur lagi. Dan tidurlah dengan nyaman ia bermodalkan meja sebagai bantal.

**TBC...**

* * *

**RnR sangat diapresiasi! ^o^)/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 1: Hero of the 'Nightmare', red seal stone of the unknown and new discovery**

* * *

Dengan berkenalannya Ieyasu dan Tsuruhime, grup yang awalnya empat serangkai kini menjadi lima serangkai, berkumpul setiap jam istirahat di atap akademi untuk menyantap makan siang, sekaligus melepaskan penat dari beban pelajaran. Nampaknya, ini bukanlah awal yang cukup baik bagi sang _Divina_, Tsuruhime.

"Lemas sekali kalian, _Dokuganryuu_, Motochika," ucap Ieyasu pada kedua kakak kelasnya sebelum menyantap roti melon di tangannya. Dilihatnya kedua kawannya yang sama-sama bermata satu itu memasang wajah 'Aku benci hari ini' sembari menyantap makan siang masing-masing.

"Pelajaran pertama hari ini tuh si mahluk tidak jelas itu," Motochika mengurut dahinya, merasa kepalanya masih pening. "Bagaimana kita tidak lemas?" balasnya, kemudian memasukkan tempura ke dalam mulut.

"_We should have ditched the class_, Chousokabe," Masamune memutar enam sumpit di antara jemarinya, entah dari mana ia dapatkan empat bilah lainnya. "Kita 'ga butuh pelajaran _shit_ dari dia."

"_Ano_… _Dokuganryuu_," Keiji menunjuk sumpit-sumpit di sela jemari Masamune. "Sumpitku…"

"_Maa_… _maa_… Dokuganryuu, Motochika, kalian tidak boleh seperti itu," nasihat Ieyasu. Masamune tidak mengindahkannya. Ieyasu sudah biasa diperlakukan demikian ketika _mood_ sang _Dokuganryuu_ sedang dalam keadaan kritis.

"_Say_, Chousokabe," panggil Masamune seraya bangkit dari duduk, mendapatkan atensi dari si marga Chousokabe. "_Wanna spar_?"

Sebuah seringai muncul di wajah Motochika. "Kenapa tidak?" ia berdiri, menyusul Masamune ke tengah atap. Tidak ada seorangpun selain kelima orang ini, jadi Masamune sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkannya.

"Tetapi kalian bisa merusak atap sekolah!" Tsuruhime memperingatkan, mengerti apa yang hendak dilakukan oleh kedua remaja ini.

Masamune menoleh ke arahnya, berkata, "_Not to worry_," lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari dalam sakunya, "ini akan membuat tempat yang dipakai untuk bertarung menjadi _sparing field_. Tidak akan ada _damage_."

"Biar aku yang jadi wasitnya!" Keiji segera berdiri dan berjalan ke arah para petarung.

"Hmph," dengus Masamune. "Selama kau tidak menghancurkannya seperti waktu itu, Maeda."

Keiji membeku melihat tajamnya tatapan Masamune yang mengisyaratkan 'Ulangi kejadian itu dan kupastikan Kokuryuu menebas lehermu'.

Ia melempar kotak kecil tersebut ke tengah atap, dan begitu menyentuh tanah kotak tersebut pecah, mengeluarkan aura berwarna biru muda. Kemudian Masamune mengeluarkan selembar kartu, mengangkatnya ke udara.

"Kojuurou," panggil Masamune dan seketika itu juga, kartu tersebut mengeluarkan cahaya lalu lenyap. Bersamaan dengan lenyapnya kartu di tangan Masamune, seorang pria berpakaian jas coklat panjang, celana putih dan _montsuki_ yang ditutupi oleh baju zirah dada muncul. Pria tersebut berlutut di hadapan Masamune kemudian berdiri menghadap ke Motochika. Tangan kanan disandarkannya pada gagang _katana_ Kokuryuu yang masih dalam sarungnya.

"Wuah, langsung dipanggilnya 'kepala pelayan-merangkap-petarung'!" humor Motochika, yang malah membuatnya dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari sepasang Naga tersebut. Bukannya diam, Motochika menambah tensi dengan melebarkan seringainya. Dia menarik keluar kartunya, melemparkannya ke udara.

"Chousou Yanagare!" seru Motochika dan kartu tersebut bertransformasi menjadi seorang lelaki muda berambut perak. Sebuah jangkar ditopangnya pada pundak kanan, dan sama seperti tuannya, ia juga memakai penutup mata di mata kiri dan menyeringai selebar tuannya.

"Ah, sudah berapa lama tidak bertarung, eh, Katakura?" Chousou Yanagare melemaskan otot pundak dan leher yang terasa kaku setelah lama tidak bergerak.

Kojuurou tidak membalas. Tangan kanan dialihkan menggenggam sarung _katana_ sementara tangan kiri bersiaga di dekat gagang. Begitupula dengan Yanagare; segera ia siagakan jangkarnya dan menyiapkan kuda-kudanya.

Tensi terasa semakin pekat seiring dengan lewatnya tiga detik. Keiji mengangkat tangan kanan ke udara lalu membantingnya seiring berteriak, "Mulai!"

Chousou Yanagare bergerak terlebih dahulu, ia melesat ke arah Kojuurou dan mengayunkan jangkarnya. Kojuurou mencabut Kokuryuu, menangkis serangan Yanagare sebelum bilah besi jangkar sampai menggores pinggangnya.

"Heh, tidak buruk," sarkatis Yanagare. Ia melompat, dan dengan jangkar sebagai tumpu, ia melayangkan _roundhouse kick_ pada Kojuurou. Dengan cepat dicengkramnya kaki Yanagare, mengunci si penyerang. Kojuurou melepaskan genggaman dari Kokuryuu, langsung berputar membanting Yanagare ke lantai atap.

"**BRAK!"**

"Khhh!"

Kojuurou kemudian menyambar pedangnya, lalu diayunkannya pada Yanagare yang masih terbaring di atas lantai. Yanagare berguling menjauh, menyebabkan tebasan tersebut meleset. Kemudian segera bangkit ke posisi bertarung, menarik jangkarnya kembali pada tuannya.

"Heh, bahkan setelah turnamen tiga bulan yang lalu, _Migime_ tidak kehilangan sedikitpun kehebatannya," puji Motochika. Masamune hanya tersenyum bangga. Adu jurus kembali dilakukan oleh kedua _daemon_. Bilah besi Kokuryuu beradu dengan setiap ayunan jangkar Yanagare, menimbulkan bunyi denting kencang nan nyaring antar besi.

"**TANG! TANG! TRANG!"**

Pertandingan semakin instensif, terlebih lagi setelah Yanagare mulai mengeksekusi jurus-jurus api miliknya. Kojuurou berhasil mematahkan seluruh serangan Yanagare, membuatnya menyeringai puas. Yanagare melompat tinggi ke udara, berpijak di atas jangkarnya saat masih di tengah udara. Api menyembur keluar dari ujung tajam jangkar, mendorongnya melesat ke bawah. Ia menikung saat berada di dekat Kojuurou, menyebabkan api menyambar mangsanya. Sebelum api berhasil mencapainya, Kojuurou mengangkat tinggi kaki kanannya lalu membanting ke bawah, mengeluarkan gelombang listrik yang hancur bersama dengan semburan api. Efek ledakan sama sekali tidak menyebabkan kerusakan apapun karena aura biru yang sudah dipasang tadi menetralkan semua _aftermath_ jurus.

"Wuah…! Katakura-_san_ dan Yanagare-_san_ hebat!" Tsuruhime terkagum-kagum.

"Itulah _daemon_ milik _Onigashima no Oni_ dan _Dokuganryuu_," Ieyasu membernarkan.

Sesi latihan berakhir seimbang antara kedua pihak. Kedua _Onmyouji_ menarik kartu mereka, menandakan selesainya sesi latihan bertepatan dengan berderingnya bel masuk. Kelima murid segera turun dari atap sekolah menuju kelas masing-masing.

"Oi, Ieyasu," panggil Masamune ketika Ieyasu dan Tsuruhime hendak turun ke kelas mereka. "Baru sekali kita bertarung. Bagaimana kalau kita _sparring_ sepulang sekolah nanti?"

Ieyasu mengurut dagu, berpikir sejenak. "Baiklah, _Dokuganryuu_! Aku tidak akan segan-segan!"

Masamune menyeringai kecil, lalu bertolak menuju kelasnya bersama Motochika dan Keiji. Ieyasu dan Tsuruhime meneruskan perjalanan mereka ke kelas sembari bercakap-cakap.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul satu siang. Bel pulang berbunyi, menandakan berakhirnya pelajaran yang tengah berlangsung. Ieyasu bersama murid-murid yang lain merapihkan peralatan, bersiap untuk pulang. Saat guru melangkah keluar dari kelas, murid-murid menyusul keluar. Ieyasu dan Tsuruhime berjalan menuju tangga dimana tiga teman lainnya menunggu.

"_Dokuganryuu_! Motochika! Keiji!" Ieyasu melambaikan tangan pada ketiga temannya tersebut. Mereka membalas dengan mengangkat tangan kanannya. Kemudian kelimanya berjalan menuju lapangan sekolah.

Lapangan sekolah memanglah sangat ideal untuk berlatih, terutama karena lahannya yang luas. Masamune mengeluarkan kotak biru itu, melemparkannya ke atas tanah. Ieyasu berjalan ke sisi lain, berhadapan dengan Masamune yang menjadi teman latihannya. Dipanggilnya Kojuurou keluar.

Ieyasu menarik kartunya, "Tadakatsu!"

Kartu tersebut bercahaya, dan sang _daemon_ yang mendiami kartu tersebut keluar. _Daemon_ dalam baju zirah baja, bersenjatakan tombak bor dan adalah seorang robot. Yang terkuat dari semua _daemon_ yang ada, Honda Tadakatsu –_Sengoku Saikyou_. Oh, melawan _daemon_ terkuat selalu menjadi tantangan. Ini membuat Masamune bersemangat kembali setelah jenuh oleh pelajaran.

Kojuurou perlahan menarik keluar Kokuryuu, menyiapkan posisi bertarungnya. Begitupula dengan Tadakatsu yang bersiaga dengan gerak-gerik dari lawannya.

"Sepertinya ini akan menjadi pertarungan yang seru," Keiji tersenyum lebar. "Kalian berdua! Berjuanglah!"

Keheningan menyelimuti suasana pertarungan, dipecahkan oleh komando dari Ieyasu.

"Tadakatsu, mode artileri!"

Tadakatsu berlutut, mengeluarkan sepasang meriam laras panjang dari punggungnya, membidikkannya pada Kojuurou. Kojuurou melesat, melancarkan serangan sebelum Tadakatsu bisa menembakkan satu bola meriam. Meskipun yang terkuat, tetap gerakan Tadakatsu terhitung lambat untuk kecepatan seorang Katakura Kojuurou.

"Mode support!"

Dua pasang robot yang seperti cakar keluar dari punggung Tadakatsu, mendeteksi Kojuurou sebagai bahaya dan menyerangnya. Kojuurou menghindari serangan dari robot-robot itu. Berguling, melompat dan menangkis tembakan. Setelah berada di jarak aman robot-robot itu kembali pada tuannya, namun tetap siaga di sekitarnya.

"Hebat juga kau, Ieyasu," Masamune menganalisis pertarungan yang sedang berlangsung. "Kojuurou."

"Mengerti, Masamune-_sama_," Kojuurou mengangkat katana se-level kepalanya, membidik ujung Kokuryuu ke arah robot-robot pendukung. Ia memfokuskan elemen petirnya pada ujung lancip Kokuryuu dan menembakkannya pada salah satu robot pendukung.

"**CRASH!"**

Robot pendukung tersambar oleh petir dan jatuh ke tanah, hangus. Ia kembali mengulang hal yang sama sampai tiga lainnya tumbang, membuat Tadakatsu tidak lagi dilindungi selain oleh zirah baja dan sepasang meriamnya.

Kojuurou menancapkan pedangnya ke tanah dengan keras, energi listrik keluar dari tubuhnya. Kemudian diraihnya gagang Kokuryuu, dan ia berlari, menyeret Kokuryuu dengan kasar hingga menyebabkan percikan. Sekali lagi Ieyasu mengkomandokan mode support namun, gerakan Kojuurou lebih cepat dari semula. Ia lempar Kokuryuu pada salah satu cakar robot, menyebabkan yang lainnya mendeteksi bahaya dari Kokuryuu sehingga melepaskan tembakan. Bukannya mengenai Kokuryuu, malah mengenai satu sama lain, menghancurkan diri mereka sendiri.

Kojuurou mengerem langkahnya tepat di hadapan Tadakatsu, melayangkan bogem berselimut petir padanya.

**"BAANG!"**

Tadakatsu terdorong mundur beberapa meter oleh daya momentum tinju.

Kokuryuu yang tergeletak di tanah dipanggil kembali oleh Kojuurou sembari ia berjalan mendekati Tadakatsu.

"Tadakatsu!"

Cahaya merah bersinar dari mata robotnya, menandakan ia sudah berfungsi kembali. Sepasang jet pendorong keluar dari punggungnya dan Tadakatsu terbang ke udara, lolos dari serangan _Gekkou_ milik Kojuurou. Tadakatsu kembali mengeluarkan meriamnya dan menembaki Kojuurou dari atas. Serangan itu terlalu cepat sehingga Kojuurou tidak bisa menghindarinya. Ia mengayunkan katana ke atas, mengeluarkan gelombang sabit petir.

"**DUAAAARRR!"**

Angin momentum ledakan bertiup kencang bagai topan. Kelima _Onmyouji_ melindungi wajah dengan lengan mereka, menutup mata untuk menghindari masuknya debu atau apapun ke dalam mata.

"KOJUUROU!" teriak Masamune, khawatir dengan kondisi _daemon_-nya.

Kepulan debu mulai menipis, memperlihatkan Kojuurou yang sudah setengah berlutut dan terluka. Nafasnya memburu, darah mengalir turun dari ujung bibirnya. Masamune dan yang lainnya bergegas menghampirinya.

"Kojuurou!" Masamune berlutut di sebelahnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya, serius panik dan khawatir.

Kojuurou mengangguk. "Ini bukan apa-apa, Masamune-_sama_… khh…," ia memaksakan dirinya berdiri tegak dalam keadaan terluka.

"Maaf, aku terlalu memaksamu," tampak jelas penyesalan di wajah Masamune.

"Keadaan Katakura-_san_ sudah seperti ini. Lebih baik latihan ini tidak dilanjutkan," kata Tsuruhime. Ia mendekatkan telapak kedua tangan pada Kojuurou, aura hijau keluar dan menyentuh luka pada lengan kiri Kojuurou. Perlahan, kuak luka mulai tertutup.

"Wuah… Tsuruhime-_chan_ ternyata bisa teknik penyembuhan!" Keiji takjub menyaksikan luka-luka yang sudah tertutup.

"Tentu saja! Aku adalah _daemon_ yang lahir dari harapan dalam seribu bangau kertas!"

Mendengarnya, Keiji semakin takjub terhadap teman barunya ini. "_Nee_, _nee_, Tsuru-_chan_! Nanti kalau aku patah hati, kau sembuhkan dengan teknik ini!" lawak Keiji. Motochika tertawa mendengarnya.

"Terima kasih," Kojuurou berkata, melihat luka lainnya yang mulai menutup.

Tsuruhime menangguk, memberikan senyum ramah pada Kojuurou.

"Maafkan Tadakatsu, _Ryuu no Migime_!" Ieyasu membungkuk dalam pada Kojuurou. "Kami berdua terlalu bersemangat dan telah melampaui batas!"

Kojuurou tersenyum ramah. "_Toushou_, luka ini bukanlah masalah besar," katanya sembari berdiri. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanan pada Ieyasu, "Kemampuanmu semakin hebat. Asah terus, Tokugawa."

Sekali lagi Ieyasu meminta maaf pada Kojuurou. Ia memanggil kembali Tadakatsu, sekejap _daemon_ tersebut lenyap dan berubah menjadi selembar kartu, terbang ke tangan Ieyasu. Setelah memastikan semua luka sudah tertutup, Masamune menarik kembali _daemon_-nya. Mata kirinya menatap satu-satunya kartu _daemon_ miliknya tersebut.

"Honda Tadakatsu… Memanglah tidak salah dijuluki sebagai _Sengoku Saikyou_," puji Masamune.

"_Ryuu no Migime_ juga tidak kalah," Ieyasu membalas, diacungkannya jempol kanan pada Masamune. Masamune tersenyum bangga.

"Baiklah… sekarang sudah jam dua," kata Keiji, menunjukkan jam digital di telpon genggamnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke-"

"**Prok! Prok! Prok!"**

Kalimat Keiji dipotong oleh tepukan tangan, membuat kelima Onmyouji menoleh ke sumber suara. Seorang pria mendekat, masih menepuk tangannya.

"Pertarungan yang fantastis, temanku –Ieyasu," pujinya saat menghentikan langkah beberapa meter dari mereka.

"…Kau kenal dia, Ieyasu?" tanya Masamune, mengalihkan pandangan ke Ieyasu. Ieyasu menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Motochika pada orang asing tersebut.

Pria tersebut memasang senyun ramah yang sebenarnya mengandung arti lain. "Perkenalkan. Aku adalah Ashikaga Yoshiteru."

Sontak, nama tersebut membuat Keiji terkejut.

"Ashikaga Yoshiteru?!" seru Keiji.

Ieyasu menoleh ke arah Keiji yang masih memasang wajah terkejut. "Kau tahu dia, Keiji?"

"Kalian sama sekali tidak tahu soal pria ini?" keempat temannya menggeleng. "Dia-lah _Onmyouji Nobleman _yang telah mengalahkan _Phantom_ Oda Nobunaga sepuluh tahun yang lalu!"

Informasi baru ini tentu saja membuat yang lainnya terkejut. Orang yang di hadapan mereka ini adalah seorang pria yang telah mengalahkan _Phantom_ terkuat –Oda Nobunaga, sang Raja Iblis dari Langit ke-6.

"Kalian setidaknya tahu tentang insiden '_Nightmare_' di kuil Honnouji sepuluh tahun yang lalu, bukan? Oda Nobunaga adalah otak di balik semua kekacauan yang hampir menghancurkan separuh Jepang dan pria bernama Ashikaga Yoshiteru ini adalah satu-satunya yang berhasil mengalahkan dia dari sekian banyak _Expert_ dan _Nobleman_ yang dikerahkan! Bahkan Ashikaga-_san_ sendiri yang menyegelnya di pusat bumi tepat di bawah Honnouji!" jelas Keiji.

Masamune semakin terkejut. Bukan karena kehebatan dari Ashikaga Yoshiteru ini tetapi… "Kau dapat informasi ini dari mana?"

"Buku _record_ dari perpustakaan."

"Tak kusangka orang macam Maeda Keiji ternyata bisa pergi ke perpustakaan!" Motochika memasang muka syok yang dibuat-buat. Keiji nampak tersinggung.

"Apa yang membuat Anda kemari, Ashikaga-_san_?" tanya Tsuruhime.

"Hanya untuk mengunjungi tempat kenangan dahulu," ia memasukkan tangan kanan ke dalam saku jas-nya, "dan menguji seseorang," ia menatap Ieyasu.

Ashikaga berjalan mendekat. "Bagaimana kalau kita adakan sebuah pertarungan; satu lawan satu? Jika kau menang, akan kuberikan ini padamu," ia menarik keluar tangannya, bersamaan dengan sebuah batu segi enam serupa rubi dalam genggamannya.

"Itu…," Masamune menatap lurus ke benda yang berada dalam genggaman pria tersebut.

"Batu segel, benar," Yoshiteru menangguk sekali. "Aku hanya punya satu di sini tetapi kau bisa mencari sisanya, bukan? Seperti yang dimiliki oleh _Dokuganryuu_."

Empat kawan dari yang gelarnya baru saja disebut langsung menoleh. "Kau punya batu segel?!" tanya Motochika. Masamune menangguk, "Satu. _Reward_ dari turnamen tiga bulan yang lalu."

"Kau tidak pernah bilang!"

"Untuk apa kuberitahu padamu?"

"Hei, hei," Motochika menatap tajam Masamune, "kita ini 'kan kawan jadi, kenapa harus menyembunyikan hal ini dari kami?"

"_That's right_. Kita memang _pals_ tetapi bukan berarti sesuatu se-tidak penting itu harus di-_share_ denganmu."

Motochika menghela nafas atas pernyataan yang terdengar dingin tersebut. "Dingin sekali, _Dokuganryuu onii-san_."

Sekelompok murid akademi melihat tontonan yang kelihatannya akan menjadi sangat menarik; mereka memanggil murid-murid yang lain, sebentar saja sekeliling lapangan berjejer ratusan murid.

"Wuah…! Ada apa ini?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka.

"Kelihatannya pria itu hendak menantang mereka!" balas yang lain, menunjuk Yoshiteru.

Suara sorak-sorai menggema di udara, memenuhi suasana yang awalnya sunyi.

Masamune memilih untuk menganggapnya sebagai angin berlalu. "Jadi, _ossan_," Masamune menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, berdiri tegak bermakna menantang balik. "Siapa diantara kami yang akan kau tantang?"

Yoshiteru tertawa, mengherankan kelima murid tersebut. "Siapapun dari kalian yang berhasil mengalahkanku, kuberikan batu segel ini," ia melemparkan batu segel ke udara, menangkapnya dan melemparnya lagi lalu ditangkap; seakan itu adalah mainan.

"_Three_-_on_-_one_, eh?"

"Jika itu yang kau mau, silahkan," Yoshiteru membungkuk dengan sikap _mock_.

"Hmph," Masamune mendengus, "Sayangnya aku lebih memilih _solo_."

Ieyasu segera menepuk bahu Masamune, mengingatkan soal Kojuurou dan kekuatannya yang sudah terkuras pakai karena dua latihan tarung hari ini. Masamune menjauhkan tangannya dari kartu _daemon_ di dalam sakunya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, diam.

"Keputusan yang bijak, temanku –_Dokuganryuu_," pahlawan insiden '_Nightmare_' tersebut bertepuk tangan, sekali lagi mengandung makna mengejek. Masamune bisa merasakan tensinya semakin terbakar dan secara literal, bisa merasakan urat di kepalanya telah pecah oleh tekanan.

"Itu berarti hanya tersisa kita berdua saja," Motochika memanggil Yanagare keluar. _Daemon_ tersebut segera menyiapkan kuda-kuda dan bertampang serius, tidak seperti saat melawan Kojuurou sebelumnya.

"Hoo… Jadi inilah pria yang berhasil mengalahkan Oda Nobunaga, si Raja Iblis dari Surga ke-6, eh?" Yanagare menyeringai. "Tampangnya memang menjanjikan."

"Tetaplah bersiaga, Yanagare. Kita tidak tahu _daemon_ macam apa yang ia punya," Motochika memperingatkan.

"Apapun _daemon_-nya, tentunya adalah tipe yang kuat," Yanagare melirik tuannya dari sudut mata. Motochika menangguk setuju.

Ieyasu memanggil _daemon_-nya keluar, dan Tadakatsu segera mengaktifkan mode support dan mode _flight_ begitu terpanggil.

"Hoo… tidak buruk juga. Bekerjasama dengan _Sengoku Saikyou_!" seringai Yanagare dikemudian.

Ashikaga Yoshiteru sekali lagi bertepuk tangan, mendapatkan atensi dari kedua daemon tersebut dan juga tuannya. "Hebat, hebat! Chousou Yanagare dan Honda Tadakatsu… kalian memiliki _daemon_ yang bagus sekali, teman-temanku!"

"Teman?" batin Motochika, sedikit kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Pria ini belum mengenal mereka, tetapi sudah memanggil 'teman'! "Baiklah, bukan saatnya mempermasalahkan itu," Motochika melihat gerak-gerik tangan Yoshiteru yang menarik keluar dua kartu. "Itulah yang terpenting," batinnya.

Aura cahaya menyelimuti sang Pahlawan, bersamaan dengan langit yang tiba-tiba memendung di luar kehendak alam dan angin kencang mulai mengamuk. Yoshiteru memejamkan mata, berkonsentrasi.

"Apa-apaan orang ini?!" batin Masamune.

"Sesuai reputasinya… Pahlawan '_Nightmare_'…," Keiji bisa merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Keluarlah…," kedua kartunya mengeluarkan cahaya putih yang menyilaukan mata, "Kyougoku Maria! Sengami Ishu!"

Sinar yang menyilaukan itu semakin menjadi, sebelum redup total dan menghilang. Dua lingkaran segel muncul di permukaan tanah depan Ashikaga Yoshiteru, dari dalam secara perlahan keluarlah dua sosok _daemon_ wanita. Yang satunya berambut pirang, yang satunya berambut_ cream_.

_Daemon_ yang berambut pirang memiliki sepasang mata biru muda, kulit kuning langsat, tingginya sekitar 167 cm, mengenakan jas putih dan juga celana panjang putih berbahan wol. Tiga pasang pedang tersimpan dalam sarung bermodel tabung yang ia gendong di punggungnya.

"Sengami Ishu, siap bertarung demi Ashikaga-_sama_!" serunya lantang, seraya menarik dua dari tiga pasang pedangnya dari dalam sarung, bersiap dalam kuda-kudanya.

Sengami Ishu adalah daemon kelas _Divina_. Ia adalah Dewi ruang dan waktu.

Sementara _daemon_ yang berambut _cream_ adalah seorang wanita yang elok rupanya, berasal dari kelas yang sama dengan Ishu. Ia memiliki sepasang mata yang berwarna sama dengan Ishu, memakai gaun hijau muda berbahan sutra yang menampilkan sebagian porsi perutnya. Lengan dari gaun yang ia gunakan begitu panjang, entah karena ini seleranya atau apa. Tampang wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah _daemon_ kelas tinggi, dan karena itulah ia memasang ekspresi yang sombong di wajahnya; tidak seperti Ishu yang memasang wajah serius.

"WUAAAAHHHH!" yang jelas, kedua _daemon_ ini berhasil memikat hati Keiji untuk sesaat sebelum ia menyadarkan dirinya dengan menampar kedua pipinya sekali, berteguh dalam hati, "Tidak! Kau tidak boleh menghianati Saica-_sensei_, Maeda Keiji!"

Tidak hanya Keiji, banyak murid Onmyouroku pun terpikat oleh kecantikan dua _daemon_ tersebut.

"_Ossan_…," Masamune memanggil. "Ternyata, kau itu _womanizer_."

Ieyasu dan Motochika hanya diam mendengar tanggapan temannya ini. Apa bahasa zaman sekarang? _Sweatdrop_.

"_But damn_, mereka cantik," lanjutnya.

"Masamune, itu artinya kau sama saja dengannya," Motochika sampai geleng-geleng.

"Jadi, inikah lawan pertama kita setelah tertidur selama sepuluh tahun, Ashikaga?" tanya daemon berparas elok bernama Kyougoku Maria tersebut.

"Apalagi menurutmu, Kyougoku?" Yoshiteru tanya balik, memasang senyum di wajahnya.

Empat _daemon_ kontestan semakin memantapkan posisi tarung masing-masing. Motochika menyeringai kecil, berkata pada Yoshiteru dengan nada _mock_, "Pahlawan duluan."

Tanpa peringatan, Kyougoku dengan cepat menembakkan dua helai kain sutra panjang pada Chousou Yanagare dan Tadakatsu. Tidak sempat menghindar, kain tersebut berhasil melilit mereka dengan kuat.

"Yanagare!" "Tadakatsu!" serempak kedua _Onmyouji_.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" Yanagare memberontak, berusaha untuk melepas diri dari lilitan kain.

"A-a~ Jika kau memberontak, lilitannya semakin erat," Maria mengetuk jari telunjuknya ke depan.

"Sial!" Yanagare tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain diam sebentar. Sorak-sorai semakin kencang karena _first blood_ yang dilakukan oleh Maria.

"Nah, Ishu~" panggil Maria. "Aku ingin bersenang-senang dengan pria tampan itu," ia menunjuk Yanagare. "Kau urus yang robot. Aku tidak berminat padanya."

Ishu tidak menanggapi, dan langsung melesat menuju Tadakatsu. Tadakatsu yang masih dalam keadaan terlilit tidak bisa bergerak, bahkan lilitan kain tersebut berhasil menyegel pintu yang mengeluarkan cakar robot dan meriam di punggungnya. Ishu menebaskan kedua pedangnya pada Tadakatsu, namun tidak melukainya. Justru malah memutuskan sutra yang melilit Tadakatsu, membuat heran kedua lawannya.

Ia melompat mundur, mengacungkan salah satu pedangnya pada Tadakatsu, mendeklarasikan keras, "_Sengoku Saikyou_! Aku menantangmu dalam pertarungan satu lawan satu!"

"Seperti biasa, bocah ini…," Maria tertawa kecil.

Tadakatsu menoleh pada tuannya yang membalas dengan satu anggukan. Ia menghadap balik ke lawannya, dan mata kanannya mengeluarkan cahaya merah. Tanpa banyak bicara, sang Dewi Ruang dan Waktu terbang ke langit, Tadakatsu mengaktifkan jet pendorong, terbang ke langit untuk melawannya di udara.

"Mereka terbang!" seru para penonton tanpa tiket dan undangan di sekeliling lapangan, menengadah mengamati dua sosok yang terbang tinggi ke langit.

"Oi, Ieyasu," panggil Masamune. "_Good luck_."

Ieyasu mengangguk, lalu ia melesat ke langit, mendampingi _daemon_-nya yang bertarung melawan Ishu. Pertarungan sengit pun tidak dapat dihindarkan… di bumi, maupun di langit…

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 2: The red sealstone**

* * *

"Tadakatsu! Mode support!" seru Ieyasu dan Tadakatsu segera mengeluarkan empat cakar robotnya. Mereka mendeteksi kehadiran lawan, melesat sembari menembakkan _laser_ listrik ke arahnya. Ishu melemparkan kedua pedangnya tinggi ke udara, memfokuskan _chi_ di kedua telapak tangannya. Dengan cepat ia tembakkan _chi_ yang sudah difokuskan secara bergiliran dan terus menerus, tembakan _chi_ yang serupa komet kecil melesat mengenai laser listrik, sisanya mengenai cakar robot. Ishu menangkap pedangnya yang kembali jatuh tertarik gaya gravitasi tepat pada waktunya, melesat ke arah Tadakatsu. Ia menebaskan kedua pedangnya, namun ditahan oleh Tadakatsu, mengunci pergerakan masing-masing. Kedua pertarung saling beradu kekuatan. Sesuai gelarnya sebagai _Sengoku Saikyou_, Honda Tadakatsu terbukti mengungguli Sengami Ishu. Ia berhasil mendorong Ishu, membuatnya terpaksa mematahkan kunci untuk melompat mundur.

Sekuat-kuatnya Honda Tadakatsu, gerakannya terlalu lamban bagi Ishu sehingga sebuah kesempatan kemenangan terbuka lebar. Ishu melesat secepat angin, muncul di samping Tadakatsu, langsung menebaskan kedua pedangnya dengan kuat. Momentum dari kerasnya hantaman Ishu memukul mundur Tadakatsu, tetapi serangan itu bukanlah masalah besar, terima kasih pada kuatnya baja zirah Tadakatsu. Ishu yang tidak memberi kesempatan padanya memanggil angin kencang, menghantam Tadakatsu yang berlindung dengan tombak bor-nya. Ishu berjengkolit tinggi ke udara, mengeksekusi jurus lainnya. Kedua tangan direntangkan ke kiri dan kanan, aura cahaya menyembur keluar dari tubuhnya.

"_Hikari Shōgeki_!" Ishu menukik ke bawah sembari berputar, aura cahaya semakin membesar seiring dengan jarak yang semakin tipis.

Melihat Tadakatsu yang dibantai sedemikian, Ieyasu tidak bisa tinggal diam saja. Segera ia menciptakan lingkaran pelindung di depan Tadakatsu bertepatan dengan Ishu yang kembali akan menebaskan pedangnya. Ishu tidak sempat menghentikan gerakannya. Pedangnya membentur lingkaran pelindung tersebut, menyebabkan efek momentum balik yang kuat hingga pedang tersebut terlepas dari genggaman, terpelanting ke udara bebas. Ishu melesat mundur, menangkap pedangnya.

"Ini adalah pertempuran KAMI!" tekan Ishu, marah melihat Ieyasu yang dianggap mengganggu pertarungan satu lawan satu mereka. "Kau seharusnya tidak MENGGANGGU!"

Sementara Ieyasu membalas, "Memang benar ini adalah pertarungan satu lawan satu antara kau dan Tadakatsu," ia mengepalkan tangan kanannya, mengarahkannya pada Ishu. "Namun, aku tidak bisa membiarkan kawanku terluka untukku!"

"Kawan… katamu?" Ishu menyipitkan matanya, menatap tajam remaja yang mengakui _daemon_ sebagai kawannya.

Ieyasu mengangguk membenarkan. "Ya, Tadakatsu adalah kawanku! Dan yang membuat kami kuat adalah 'ikatan' diantara kami!"

"…'Ikatan'… eh?" Ishu menegakkan punggung. "Kalau begitu, Sang Cahaya, Tokugawa Ieyasu, tunjukkan padaku kekuatan 'ikatan' itu!" ia mempoin ujung pedang pada Ieyasu.

Sejalan denga kisah Ieyasu…

Chousokabe Motochika menemui kendala yang sangat merepotkan. Yanagare sekarang tengah melayang di udara, masih terlilit oleh kain sutra milik Maria. Dan keadaan diperparah dengan Maria yang tampaknya sedang menggoda Yanagare. Motochika menjadi panas.

"Oi, Chousokabe," Masamune menepuk pundak kawannya yang tengah stres ini, "kenapa diam saja? Yanagare membutuhkan bantuanmu."

"Sial… wanita itu…," Motochika geram, menggigit bibir bawahnya melihat tingkah Maria yang sungguh tidak tahu malu itu dan kelewat batas.

"…Kau seperti lelaki yang cemburu pacarnya digoda orang lain," ejek Masamune, mengembangkan seringai ledek di wajahnya. Iyep, 1-0.

"Bodoh! Apa maksudmu, _Hentai no Ryuu-oniisan_…? Ah…?" tantang balik Motochika.

"Eh… _I'm not a pervert_ seperti 'seseorang' yang pernah mencoba memasang kamera cctv kecil di kamar ganti perempuan sewaktu _Secondary_ dulu," Masamune meliriki si 'seseorang' yang dimaksudnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Chousokabe Motochika?

"Motochika-_san_ pernah melakukan hal seperti itu?!" wajah Tsuruhime langsung memerah. "Me-memalukan sekali!"

2-0.

Keiji menatapnya tidak percaya. "Padahal kau selalu menggagalkan usahaku untuk mengintip _onsen_ wanita!"

"INI BUKAN SAAT YANG TEPAT UNTUK MEMBAHAS HAL MACAM ITU!" Motochika mengacak rambutnya sebagai pelampiasan depresi dan malu yang diterimanya secara bersamaan di situasi yang tidak tepat ini. Bak _ring_ basket yang dibantai dengan dunk secara berturut-turut, siap runtuh kapan saja _ring_ basket itu.

3-0. Masamune menang telak tanpa balas.

"Kelihatannya kau tipe yang suka 'kasar', eh, Chousou Yanagare?" goda Kyougoku Maria.

"Dasar tante-tante mesum!" Yanagare memberontak. "GAH!" ia merintih, merasakan lilitan kain semakin erat.

"A-a~ bukankah sudah kuperingatkan sebelumnya bahwa lilitan akan semakin erat setiap kau memberontak?" Maria masih tenang saja.

"Sial…," Yanagare menyatakan ini sudah CUKUP! "Oi, Motochika!"

"ASAL KAU CEPAT LEPAS DARINYA!" balas Motochika.

"Tampaknya aku berhutang padamu, eh," sesaat kemudian, Yanagare menutup matanya, diam. Tentu saja ini membuat Maria berantisipasi karena sedaritadi Yanagare tidak seperti ini semenjak diikat. Yanagare menarik nafas dalam perlahan, menghembuskannya perlahan pula. Bau khas air laut tercium jelas oleh inderanya. Angin yang mengamuk sejak awal pertandingan mendadak mereda.

Motochika membanting telapak tangan kanannya ke tanah, menciptakan sebuah lingkaran magis berwarna ungu yang mengelilingi tempat berpijaknya para _Onmyouji_, termasuk Ashikaga Yoshiteru. Perlahan mereka diangkat ke udara oleh lingkaran itu sejauh lima meter dari tanah. Seketika itu juga, Yoshiteru dan Maria mengerti apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Kyougoku segera melilitkan lengan sutranya ke dahan pohon tertinggi. Yanagare menyeringai sinis. "Kau terlambat, Kyougoku Maria _obaa-san_…"

Sedetik kemudian air bah datang entah dari mana menerjang lapangan tersebut seluas area yang telah diselimuti oleh aura biru. Kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba membuat mereka yang meski di luar medan sampai berteriak dan berlari menjauh, panik. Bertepatan dengan kejadian tersebut, Yanagare melakukan pertaruhan terakhir sebelum ia akan berselancar ria dengan air laut Settsu. Ia menendang tubuhnya ke atas, otomatis terbanting kuat oleh gaya gravitasi. Kain yang meliliti dahan pohon langsung robek dan Yanagare jatuh bebas ke dalam air laut. Sementara Maria yang tidak sempat menghindar akhirnya terseret ombak tinggi, namun ia berhasil melilitkan satu lengan gaunnya pada sebuah dahan pohon sehingga ia tidak terseret lebih jauh lagi. Ia menarik dirinya ke atas pohon tersebut, mengamati kekacauan medan pertempuran yang diakibatkan oleh terjangan air laut Settsu. Setidaknya air laut ini terkurung dalam satu medan, tidak mengakibatkan kerusakan di luar area-nya, terima kasih pada alat yang telah ditanam Masamune sebelumnya.

"Wuah…! _Daemon_ milik Chousokabe gila!" seru seorang murid, masih merinding pasca kejadian barusan.

"Tetapi itu keren, Raymond-_san_!" balas teman di sampingnya. Reaksinya sama seperti kebanyakan penonton, menjadi semakin membara melihat pertempuran yang semakin sengit.

Sepasang mata biru muda Maria yang tajam menangkap sosok lelaki berambut hitam tengah berdiri tegak di atas jangkarnya, dengan seulas seringai lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya dihantam oleh ombak laut Settsu? Menyenangkan, bukan?" seru Yanagare dari kejauhan. Kyougoku tidak membalas, lebih memilih mengamati sekitar yang sudah tergenang oleh air laut.

Tiba-tiba saja Motochika ambruk, membuat yang lainnya terkejut. "Oi, Chousokabe! _You okay_?" tanya Masamune, kekhawatiran tersirat sedikit dalam ucapannya.

"Yah… lumayan…," balasnya, terputus oleh senggal nafas yang memburu. "Teknik ini memang memakan banyak kekuatanku," Motochika mengusap keringat di keningnya kemudian melanjutkan, "Jika ia tidak selesaikan dalam waktu dekat, kami kalah telak."

Yanagare memerhatikan tuannya dari ujung matanya, ekspresi khawatir tertampang jelas. Ia kembali memfokuskan atensi pada lawannya yang masih berteger di atas pohon. Api menyembur keluar dari ujung bilah jangkar, menerbangkan Yanagare ke udara. Ia mengontrol gerakan jangkarnya, melesat ke arah Maria. Saat sudah dekat, ia melemparkan jangkarnya.

"Jangan kira aku akan membiarkan kau mendapatkan kemenangan yang mudah!" sinis Maria. Ia melompat, menghindari lemparan jangkar tersebut. Pohon yang terkena imbasnya langsung rubuh, tenggelam ke dalam genangan air. Yanagare menarik jangkarnya, kembali berpijak di atasnya dan mendarat di permukaan air. Sehelai sutra keluar dari lengan gaun Maria, membentuk sebuah pijakan untuk Maria. "Lihatlah!" ia menyodorkan lengan gaun pada Yanagare. "Gaun mahal ini sekarang menjadi basah karena air lautmu itu!"

Masamune dan Motochika menghela nafas berbarengan. "Dia masih memikirkan gaunnya itu," kedua pemuda menggeleng-geleng.

"Tidak ada urusannya denganku!" balas Yanagare sebelum kembali melancarkan serangan bertubi-tubi pada Maria. Maria berjengkolit di udara, kemudian ia mengaktifkan jurus lainnya. Lima tirai bundar muncul, turun perlahan dan salah satunya menutupi Kyougoku. Kelima tirai tersebut melayang di udara, di dalam salah satunya terdapat Maria.

"Satu banding lima…," batin Yanagare seraya memerhatikan lima tirai tersebut. "Pertaruhan yang menarik!" ia melesat, mengayunkan jangkarnya dan menebas salah satu tirai. Nihil, Kyougoku Maria tidak ditemukan. "Apa?!"

"Kiri!" seru Motochika, memperingatkan bahaya yang akan datang. Yanagare menoleh ke kiri, mendapati sehelai sutra melesat ke arahnya. Segera ia ayunkan jangkarnya, memunculkan semburan api yang membakar hangus kain tersebut. Setelahnya, tidak ada lagi serangan yang datang.

"…Wanita itu hendak bermain-main rupanya," Yanagare mendengus kesal, berlanjut memerhatikan Motochika yang sudah diambang kesadaran. "Harus segera menghajarnya."

"Pertaruhan terakhir, eh, Yanagare?" Motochika menatap partnernya tersebut.

Yanagare mengangguk. "Begitulah, _Seikai no Oni_," balasnya. "Selama kau merasa masih kuat."

"Ha!" Motochika mengeluarkan seringai terlebar yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini. "Kau kira untuk apa gelar itu diberikan untukku jika segini aja aku sudah habis, Yanagare?"

Yanagare memetik jemarinya, namun tidak ada apapun yang terjadi. Kyougoku dan Ashikaga bersiaga akan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi…

"Khhh!" Ishu berjengkolit di udara, menjauh beberapa meter dari lawannya. Luka sudah menghiasi lengan dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya, meski tidak ada yang dalam tetapi terbukti cukup untuk mengefek Ishu.

Gema suara kapal laut terdengar jelas di pendengaran ketiga orang yang tengah bertarung di udara, mengalihkan atensi mereka ke sumber suara. Mata Ishu membelak lebar menyaksikan apa yang tengah terjadi. Sebuah kapal bajak laut muncul dari dalam air, ukurannya begitu besar dan dilengkapi dengan meriam biasa serta sebuah meriam raksasa. Dilihatnya pula Yanagare yang berdiri di atas tiang tertinggi kapal, jangkar ditopangkan pada pundak kanan. Seluruh meriam mulai bergerak, membidik ke satu titik. Ishu menoleh untuk melihat apa yang dibidiknya, sekali lagi terkejut.

"Tirai perlindungan milik Kyougoku-_sama_!" batinnya, panik.

"**DUUMMM!"**

Satu bola meriam ditembakkan, tepat mengenai sasarannya.

"**BUMMM!"**

Meriam tersebut meledak menghancurkan tirai perlindungan, tidak ada seorangpun di balik tirai tersebut. Meriam kembali ditembakkan, menjatuhkan sebuah tirai lagi. Sekali lagi, tidak ada siapapun di dalamnya.

Hanya tersisa dua untuk ditumbangkan oleh Fukkaku.

"Kyougoku Maria!" seru Yanagare dari kapalnya. "Jika inilah macam permainan yang kau ingin lakukan, maka inilah yang akan kau terima!"

Meriam kembali ditembakkan, mengenai sasarannya. Hanya tersisa satu, dan di sana-lah pasti Kyougoku Maria bersembunyi. Kali ini, bukanlah meriam biasa yang dikerahkan, melainkan meriam raksasa itu. Yanagare menyeringai sadis.

"Khhh!" rintih Motochika secara tiba-tiba, membuat Yanagare menoleh memerhatikan tuannya yang semakin kritis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Yanagare?!" bentak Motochika meski berada di ambang kehilangan kesadaran. "Cepat tembak tirai itu! Jangan pedulikan aku!"

Yanagare menoleh kembali pada tirai yang tersisa, mengarahkan jangkarnya ke sana, mengkomandokan Fukkaku untuk menembak jatuh yang terakhir. Sekali lagi ia menoleh belakang, melihat tatapan tajam Motochika yang mulai sayu. Yanagare menghela nafas panjang, kemudian memetik jarinya. Perlahan, Fukkaku, bersama dengan air laut Settsu menghilang. Yanagare terbang menuju tuannya, berlutut di hadapannya.

"Maafkan aku, Motochika," ia menundukkan kepalanya. "Tetapi aku tidak akan melanjutkan pertarungan jika kondisimu sudah separah ini!" tegas Yanagare.

Motochika membisu oleh perkataan _daemon_-nya. "Bodoh," ia tersenyum. Yanagare tersenyum kembali, kemudian berubah menjadi kartu. Motochika menangkapnya, menatap kartu tersebut seraya berkata, "Terima kasih," sebelum akhirnya tidak sadarkan diri.

"Motochika!" Ieyasu segera melesat menuju temannya, mendarat di atas lingkaran magis milik Masamune yang masih sempat menggantikannya sebelum lingkaran magis milik Motochika lenyap.

"Dia terlalu memaksakan diri untuk menang," Keiji perihatin melihat kondisi temannya. Tsuruhime segera menggunakan kekuatan penyembuhannya pada Motochika.

Begitu aura penyembuhan menyentuhnya, Motochika merileks, nafasnya mulai kembali teratur. Kyougoku Maria mengangkat tirainya, terbang rendah menuju tanah bersama Ishu. Ishu menoleh pada tuannya di belakang, mengerutkan dahi, bertanya, "Apakah pertarungan ini tetap dilanjutkan, Ashikaga-_sama_?"

"Tentu saja," se-simpel itu balasannya. Sama sekali tidak ada rasa perihatin pada lawannya yang sudah kalah.

Masamune jelas naik pitam mendengarnya. "Oi, _ossan_! Tidakkah kau lihat teman kami di sini tengah sekarat?!"

"Itu adalah resikonya sendiri."

"_Don't fuck with me_!" Masamune hendak meraih kartu _daemon_-nya, namun ditahan oleh Ieyasu yang mengcengkram kuat pergelangan lengan kanannya.

"_Ryuu no Migime_ masih belum pulih. Biar aku saja yang melawannya."

"Itu berarti _one-on-two_, Ieyasu," Masamune memperingatkan.

Ieyasu melemparkan seulas senyum, menyampaikan bahwa _Dokuganryuu_ tidak perlu khawatir. "Tadakatsu kuat! Karena itu, percayalah padanya!"

Tepukan tangan kembali mendapatkan atensi para _Onmyouji_ tersebut. "Pertunjukan yang sangat menarik, temanku -_Seikai no Oni_!"

Kedua lelaki bermata satu memberinya sebuah tatapan tajam sebagai balasan atas kalimat yang terdengar sarkasme itu. Sementara Yoshiteru hanya tersenyum ramah… sekaligus menantang.

"Kau tidak terlihat sehat, Ishu," Kyougoku menoleh ke rekannya.

"Ini bukan apa-apa," jawabnya memastikan, tatapan mata tetap tertuju pada Honda Tadakatsu. "…Dia kuat…"

"Sama seperti-'nya'?"

"…Tetap 'dia'-lah yang terkuat, Kyougoku-_sama_," Ishu menarik sepasang pedangnya, menyiapkan kuda-kudanya.

Setelah memastikan keadaan Motochika yang semakin membaik, pertarungan kembali dilanjutkan, kali ini hanya antara Ieyasu dengan Yoshiteru; Tadakatsu melawan Kyougoku dan Ishu. Beberapa detik berlalu, namun tidak ada satupun yang menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan melakukan _first blood_. Kyougoku mengangkat lengan kanannya, dan itulah pertanda siapa yang akan melakukannya.

"Hah!" Kyougoku berputar, menembakkan empat helai kain ke arah Tadakatsu. Tadakatsu mengeluarkan cakar robotnya, melindungi diri dari serangan kain-kain tersebut.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan mengeluarkan mereka, Honda Tadakatsu!" seru Ishu yang muncul dari belakang, bersiap untuk menebas Tadakatsu. Dengan cepat Tadakatsu mengayunkan tombaknya ke belakang, menangkis serangan Ishu. Sementara Tadakatsu sibuk meneladeni Dewi Ruang dan Waktu tersebut, Kyougoku melancarkan serangan lanjutan. Ia berlari, menembakkan beberapa helai kain yang mengikat Tadakatsu, mengunci pergerakkannya. Ishu berjengkolit, seketika mendarat langsung melesat melancarkan balasan.

"Terimalah kekalahanmu, _Sengoku Saikyou_!" Ishu melompat tinggi ke udara. "_Hikari Shoōgeki_!" Ia melesat berputar ke bawah, cahaya keemasan menyelimuti pergerakannya.

"**BUUUMMM!"**

Namun sayang, serangan mematikan tersebut meleset karena Tadakatsu telah mendorong dirinya mundur dengan roda yang ada di telapak kakinya. Sebagai konsekuensi serangan yang meleset, Ishu mendapatkan sedikit efek timbal balik dari jurusnya sendiri.

"Khh…," ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya menjadi kaku, mendadak menjadi lemas.

"Dia terlalu menggunakan banyak kekuatannya," pikir Maria melihat keadaan Ishu yang seperti itu.

Suara kain robek menyadarkannya pada situasi yang genting. Honda Tadakatsu berhasil melepaskan diri dari lilitan sutra miliknya dan sekarang, tengah membidikkan kedua laras meriam padanya. Tanpa memberi kesempatan bagia Maria untuk bertahan maupun menghindar, meriam ditembakkan.  
**"DUUMMM!"**

"Sial!" rutuk Ishu. "Kyougoku-_sama_!" ia memaksakan dirinya untuk melakukan langkah kilat, muncul beberapa meter di depan Kyougoku yang masih mematung. Ia menyilangkan sepasang pedangnya di hadapannya, berniat melindungi rekannya.

Sebelum Maria bisa melakukan satu tindakan apapun, meriam tersebut mengenai Ishu.

"**BUUUMMM!" **

"GAAHH!" Ishu terpelanting oleh momentum ledakan keras, terbanting keras ke tanah dan berguling-guling sebelum berhenti menabrak pohon. Sepasang pedangnya menancap tidak jauh dari tuan mereka.

"Ishu!" Kyougoku langsung melayang ke arahnya. Yoshiteru berlari ke arah _daemon_-nya yang sudah sekarat dihantam meriam milik Tadakatsu.

Yoshiteru berlutut di sampingnya, mengangkat kepalanya ke pangkuan lutut kanan.

Perlahan sepasang mata biru muda membuka, langsung menatap sepasang mata coklat di atasnya. "Ashikaga-_sama_… aku…"

"Kau telah melakukan yang terbaik, temanku," Yoshiteru mengusap rambut pirangnya. Sepasang bibir Ishu menyunggingkan seulas senyum.

"Sengami-_san_!" Tsuruhime dan Ieyasu segera menghampiri ketiga lawan-nya. Saat Tsuruhime hendak menggunakan kekuatan penyembuhannya, Yoshiteru merentangkan tangannya. Tsuruhime mengerti jelas apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh Yoshiteru.

"Kau boleh beristirahat sekarang, temanku –Sengami Ishu."

Ishu berubah menjadi cahaya-cahaya kecil, perlahan berkumpul menjadi selembar kartu.

"Sengami Ishu," panggil Ieyasu, menerima atensi dari si pemilik nama. "Kau memiliki 'ikatan' yang dalam dengan Ashikaga dan Kyougoku," ucapnya, berbareng dengan sebuah senyuman, sebelum Ishu kembali menjadi bentuk kartunya.

"Pertarungan ini sudah berakhir," Kyougoku membungkuk. "Selamat, _Toushou_," kemudian menghilang, muncul sebagai kartu di tangan Yoshiteru.

Yoshiteru bangkit, memasukkan kedua kartu ke dalam sakunya. "Kau memang hebat, _Toushou_," pujinya. "Baiklah, sesuai janjiku di awal," ia melemparkan batu segel merah kepada Ieyasu. Ieyasu menangkapnya dengan kedua tangan. "Itu untukmu."

Ieyasu mengalihkan pandangan ke benda merah dalam genggamannya, memutarnya ke samping. Terukir kaligrafi empat huruf kanji di sana, dibaca…

"Ishida Mitsunari," Yoshiteru membalikkan punggung, melangkah pergi dari lapangan sekolah. "Jaga dia baik-baik, temanku."

Begitu mata dikedipkan, sosok Ashikaga Yoshiteru lenyap… meninggalkan kelima murid Onmyouroku di lapangan tersebut.

Ieyasu menatap batu segel, berkata, "Aku tidak tahu apakah ada _daemon_ di dalamnya namun," ia melebarkan senyumnya, "Namaku Tokugawa Ieyasu! Mari kita bekerja sama, Mitsunari!" ujarnya pada batu segel yang hanya diam sebagai balasan.

"_Tokugawa… Ieyasu…"_

"…"

"_Ieyasu…"_

**TBC...**

* * *

**Akhirnya chapter 2 bisa selesai juga~ Well, ****karena gue sendiri bahkan lupa kasih penjelasan soal daemon-daemon yang muncul di sini, gue bakal adain sedikit introducing~ Terima kasih pada reviewer AquaRing karena telah memperingatkan saya hehehe**

**1. Honda Tadakatsu adalah daemon kelas Anima (kelas daemon yang berasal dari jiwa senjata ataupun yang bersifat robot). Jurusnya tidak seperti di ayakashi yang semua kartu hanya memiliki 1 jurus (yang biasanya cuma buat nambah def/atk atau menurunkan stat. Bahkan beberapa daemon tidak berjurus), jurus-jurus daemon di sini banyak dan Tadakatsu memiliki semua jurus dari game aslinya, Sengoku Basara. Jadi jangan heran kenapa ia memiliki mode-mode tersebut.**

**2. Katakura Kojuurou adalah daemon kelas Divina (kelas daemon yang adalah dewa-dewi, mahluk mitologi yang baik ataupun pahlawan).**

**3. Sengami Ishu adalah daemon kelas Divina.**

**4. Kyougoku Maria adalah daemon kelas Divina.**

**5. Chousou Yanagare adalah daemon kelas Anima.**

**6. (Spoiler) Ishida Mitsunari adalah daemon kelas Phantom. Gue putuskan untuk masukin dia ke kategori ini karena sifat di SB dia adalah revengeful. Daemon phantom lahir dari rasa dendam, sedih dan kebencian, seluruh perasaan negatif adalah benih lahirnya mereka.**

**7. Tsuruhime adalah daemon kelas Divina.**

**.**

**Oke ini adalah balasan review untuk AquaRing ^^**

**Oh! Ada yang main juga AGG! Add gue dong: Kaien! Tapi sekarang gue lagi ga ada slot kosong sih… harus tunggu naik level. Btw sekarang lagi event anniv~ Pakai cash ga?**

**Ehehehe, makasih *hugs*. Hmm… memang tipe Anima sama Phantom itu jarang banget dimunculin sama AGG tapi saya usahakan cari ide untuk kedua daemon ini… (mau coba tebak atau rekomendasikan daemon apa lagi yang harus muncul? X3). Chousou Yanagare memanglah senjata Motochika di SB dan karena itu, saya kepikiran buat bikin senjata itu punya roh dan jadilah daemon Anima -Chousou Yanagare. Saya ada post kurang lebih modelnya bagaimana daemon ini di instagram saya: Kaien-Aerknard.**

**Awwww itu bakal jadi ide chapter filler yang bagus X3 Masamune malem" minta dimasakin mie instant saat main game online looolll!**

**Nah, setelah gue baca review kamu barulah gue sadar gue lupa introduce! *sujud* maafkan author pelupa iniiii!**

**I see… soalnya gimana ya bayangan gue Masamune ngomong full satu kalimat inggris di zaman modern au kek gini bagus gitu. Kurang sreg karena ga ngerti inggrisnya ya? Baiklah, gue coba kurangin panjang kalimat full inggrisnya ^^**

**Ini mana random atuuuu! Ini membantu banget! X3**

**Gue usahakan bakal bisa tamat (kali ini)! Thanks for the first review! (akhirnya ada yang review cerita abel ini amgggg! *sembah*)**

**.**

**Uhuhuhu… jadi gimana nih battlenya Yanagare…? Kurang epic? Bakal lebih epic lagi di chapter kemudian kalau gitu! X3 Stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch.3: Ishida Mitsunari**

* * *

Karena masih belum pulih dari _spirit deficiency_ pasca melawan Ashikaga Yoshiteru pada hari sebelumnya, Chousokabe Motochika hari ini izin istirahat. Tanpa Motochika di sampingnya, Masamune merasa kelas yang sudah seperti neraka ini semakin mengerikan karena tidak ada yang bisa diajaknya berbicara. Untung saja di hari yang membosankan ini tidak ada pelajaran Zabii. Masamune bersyukur dalam hati.

"Anda mengkhawatirkan kondisi Chousokabe, Masamune-_sama_?"

Masamune meliriki kartu _daemon_-nya. "Selaku _pals_, ya. Tapi dia orang yang kuat jadi, tidak perlu khawatir sampai se-gimananya," Masamune menyandarkan punggung pada kepala kursi.

Apa yang membuatnya heran sekarang adalah setelah kejadian kemarin, tidak ada seorangpun yang ber-gossip soal pertarungan tersebut. Seakan pertarungan tersebut _tidak pernah terjadi_. Padahal keributan besar terjadi kemarin dan disaksikan oleh hampir seluruh murid akademi. _Ada yang ganjil dengan semua ini_, batin Masamune.

"…Kojuurou," panggilnya dikemudian.

"Ada apa, Masamune-_sama_?"

"Ada yang ganjil, bukan?"

Kojuurou diam sejenak. "Setelah kejadian kemarin yang seharusnya menghebohkan… hari ini seakan tidak ada apapun yang terjadi di hari kemarin…"

Masamune mengangguk kemudian menghela nafas. "Tetapi setidaknya itu ada baiknya juga…," ia sedang tidak _mood_ menjadi bahan perbincangan ala _trending_ _topic_ dan selalu tidak akan memilik _mood_ untuk itu.

"Berbicara soal kemarin…," Masamune kembali memulai topik. "Pria yang dilawan Ieyasu dan Chousokabe…," Masamune menyipitkan mata kirinya kala mengingat pertempuran yang sangat menegangkan itu. "Dia kuat sekali."

"Sesuai predikatnya sebagai Pahlawan," balas _daemon_-nya. "Apakah kau ingin melawannya jika bertemu kembali, Masamune-_sama_?"

Seulas seringai langsung menampakan diri. "_Hell yeah_," Masamune menyilangkan tangan di belakang kepalanya. "Tetapi kita harus menjadi lebih kuat, Kojuurou."

"Saya mengerti, Masamune-_sama_."

Masamune mengalihkan perhatian pada batu segel kuning di dalam ranselnya. "Oi, Kojuurou. Kau tahu soal batu segel yang kita dapatkan dari turnamen tiga bulan yang lalu ini?"

"Sanada Yukimura?"

Masamune mengangguk. "Apakah _daemon_ ini kuat?"

Kojuurou berpikir untuk sesaat sebelum menjawab. "Saya yakin bahwa Sanada adalah _daemon_ yang kuat," balasnya.

"Oh…? _Interesting_," Masamune menyeringai kecil.

"Tetapi…," Masamune menatap kartunya. "Segel yang terpasang pada Sanada tidak sekuat milik Ishida Mitsunari."

"Terkesan sekali dari perkataanmu bahwa Ishida lebih kuat dari Sanada."

"Ya. Dan satu lagi yang paling saya takutkan."

Hoo…? _Ryuu no Migime_ bisa takut pada sesuatu? Masamune mendengarkan kalimat yang keluar selanjutnya dengan seksama.

"Ishida Mitsunari… Jika tidak salah ingat…"

"Dia adalah monster pembantai, Masamune-_sama_."

**DEG!**

Raut Masamune berubah menjadi serius. "Ini berarti Ieyasu tengah memelihara seekor monster dalam kartunya, Kojuurou. Kita harus memperingatkannya nanti."

Sementara itu, murid-murid kelas 1-1 tengah berlatih teknik-teknik magis baru di teras _Onmyouroku_ untuk pertarungan yang mungkin saja bisa terjadi kapan saja, sekaligus untuk ujian kenaikan level lima bulan kemudian. Dua puluh murid dibagi menjadi lima kelompok, Ieyasu mendapatkan Tsuruhime dan tiga murid lainnya sebagai anggotanya. Berdiri dalam formasi lingkaran, mereka mengikuti arahan pembimbing, Uesugi Kenshin –salah satu dari tiga _Expert_ terkuat dari _Onmyouroku_. Dua lainnya adalah Saica Magoichi dan Takeda Shingen.

Di tengah lingkaran setiap kelompok, ada sebuah lubang yang mengeluarkan aura negatif. Karena inilah, tidak ada seorangpun di antara mereka yang membawa serta kartu daemon, khawatir jika berada di dekatnya maka mereka akan terpengaruh oleh aura negatif yang meski tidak kuat, tetapi cukup untuk menimbulkan masalah.

"Kali ini, kalian akan belajar bagaimana caranya untuk menyegel sumber aura negatif," jelas Uesugi yang berada di tengah. "Tidaklah sulit untuk menyegel sumber ini karena sudah diatur untuk standar kalian," ia berjalan masuk ke kelompok terdekatnya. Ia merentangkan tangan kanannya, menyebutkan sebaris mantera dan mulai menyegel sumber aura negatif. "Jika kalian tidak kuat, jangan paksakan diri."

"Baik!" serempak seluruh murid kemudian melakukan hal yang sama pada sumber.

Perlahan, aura negatif mulai berkurang sedikit demi sedikit.

Walaupun latihan ini masih terbilang mudah, tetapi beberapa orang murid yang berpatisipasi rupanya memiliki energi yang rendah, membuat mereka mudah lelah. Salah satunya berada di regu Ieyasu.

"Lebih baik kau istirahat dulu, Takane-_san_," ujar Ieyasu pada rekannya.

"Maaf merepotkan kalian!" Takane melangkah mundur, membungkuk lalu berjalan ke tangga depan gerbang, duduk di sana. Karena rekannya berkurang satu, Ieyasu harus menguras energi lebih banyak untuk menghindari bocornya aura negatif dari segel mereka.

Tiba-tiba saja, keanehan terjadi pada salah satu regu. Sumber aura negatif dari regu tersebut bukannya bertambah reda, malah semakin besar. Uesugi bergegas ke arah mereka. Ia ikut menyegel sumber energi yang semakin membesar tersebut.

"Uesugi-_sensei_!" seru salah satu muridnya, panik. "Entah mengapa aura negatifnya semakin kuat!"

"Tenanglah!" katanya sambil memfokuskan energi pada segel.

"Uesugi-_sensei_!" Saica Magoichi teriak pada guru yang sedang menyegel aura negatif bersama murid-muridnya. "Kita harus hentikan latihan ini!"

"**DUUMMM!"**

Bertepatan dengan peringatan itu, aura negatif dari semua sumber mendadak meledak, menghancurkan segel yang telah terpasang sempurna. Tidak terkecuali milik regu Uesugi. Aura negatif menyembur tinggi ke udara bak geyser, kemudian sesosok _daemon_ keluar dari masing-masing sumber. _Daemon_ yang keluar dari sumber regu Uesugi adalah _daemon_ wanita, tubuh bagian bawahnya adalah badan laba-laba hitam bergaris merah.

"Black Widow?!" seru seorang murid perempuan.

Uesugi dan Magoichi langsung memanggil _daemon_ masing-masing.

_Daemon_ milik Uesugi Kenshin adalah seorang perempuan berambut pirang pendek tetapi memiliki rambut sisi yang panjang. Pakaiannya adalah yang biasa dikenakan oleh _ninja_ wanita –atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai _Kunoichi_. Empat pasang _kunai_ siap diantara jemari kedua tangannya, akan melemparkan benda berbahaya tersebut pada siapapun yang berurusan dengan Uesugi Kenshin.

Sementara milik Magoichi adalah sepasang _handgun_. Tidak banyak yang tahu bagaimana _daemon_ semacam ini bisa ada, tetapi yang jelas, sepasang _handgun_ ini masuk dalam kategori _Anima_.

"Yoo~ Sudah lama tidak mendapatkan masalah seperti ini, bukankah begitu, Magoichi-_sama_?" salah satu _handgun_ berkata, membuat seluruh murid terkejut. Bagaimana tidak? Pistol berbicara!

"Diam, Yatagarasu," balasan dingin dari Magoichi.

"Oh, 'dingin'-nya tuan kami, bukankah begitu, Kinshi?"

"Uh-hum~" deham pistol berwarna emas di tangan kiri. "Tapi justru tuan seperti inilah yang menyenangkan~"

_Daemon_ yang keluar dari sumber milik regu Ieyasu adalah seorang bocah kecil berkulit hitam. Begitu melompat keluar dari sumber ia langsung menembaki regu Ieyasu dengan jaring laba-laba. Keempat murid dengan sigap membentuk perisai magis, menangkal serangan dadakan tersebut.

_Daemon_ wanita berambut pirang milik Uesugi melemparkan empat bilah _kunai_ pada bocah kecil itu. Ia menembakkan dua tali jaring ke pohon, menarik dirinya dan berhasil menghindari lemparan kunai.

"Bahkan Tsuchigumo…"

Sedangkan dari sumber salah satu kelompok, lagi-lagi _daemon_ wanita dengan tubuh bagian bawah adalah tubuh laba-laba keluar, ia berambut putih keabu-abuan dan tidak seperti Black Widow, parasnya lebih elok. Tubuh laba-labanya berubah sepenuhnya menjadi sepasang kaki manusia.

Jari telunjuk Magoichi siap menarik pelatuk kapan saja. "…Arachne…"

"Ah… seperti ini-_kah_ zaman modern?" Arachne melihat sekeliling, seakan menikmati pemandangan.

Seluruh murid bersiaga di posisi masing-masing akan serangan yang akan datang. Tetapi tidak, tidak ada satupun dari tiga Phantom laba-laba tersebut yang menyerang. Melainkan mereka berpencar ke tiga arah berbeda, seakan kabur dari tempat kejadian perkara. Tanpa banyak bicara, Magoichi melompat ke udara, melesat dengan kecepatan suara mengejar Black Widow.

"Kita tidak boleh membiarkan mereka lolos!" perintah Uesugi. "Cepat panggil _daemon_ kalian dan segera susul Magoichi-_sensei_!"

"Baik!" semua murid segera mengambil kartu masing-masing dan memanggil _daemon_ mereka. Satu per satu _daemon_ pun bermunculan.

"Natalia Nyfe!"

"Onibi!"

"Lorelei!"

"Barbetta!"

"Kyu!"

Uesugi menghampiri Ieyasu. "Tokugawa, kuserahkan Arachne padamu. Berhati-hatilah."

Kemudian beberapa murid bergegas menyusul Magoichi dan sebagian lainnya ikut dengan Uesugi mengejar Tsuchigumo, meninggalkan kelompok Ieyasu yang tersisa untuk mengejar Arachne.

Ieyasu memanggil Tadakatsu, hendak terbang saat ada yang memanggil namanya. Ia berbalik, melihat senior sekaligus sahabat baiknya, Date Masamune, bersama dengan Kojuurou berlari ke arahnya. Setelah Masamune berkumpul dengan regu mereka, kelompok Ieyasu memulai pengejaran terhadap Arachne yang lari ke arah selatan.

"Oi, Ieyasu! _What the hell is happening_?!"

"Tiga _Phantom_ tiba-tiba saja muncul dari sumber aura negatif dan sekarang mereka tengah menyebabkan kekacauan di pusat kota! Saica-_sensei_ sudah melakukan pengejaran terhadap Black Widow sedangkan Uesugi-_sensei_ terhadap Tsuchigumo!" jelasnya sembari terus berlari melintasi trotoar kota. "Yang tersisa hanya Arachne untuk kita tundukkan!"

"Arachne katamu, Tokugawa?" Kojuurou mengangkat alisnya. "Dari tiga _Phantom_ yang kau sebutkan, Arachne adalah yang paling harus diwaspadai."

"Memangnya, seberapa kuat Arachne ini, _daemon_-_san_?" tanya seorang murid perempuan.

"Sama seperti Tsuchigumo, ia mampu berubah menjadi bentuk manusia dengan sempurna," Kojuurou memulai penjelasannya, "Dalam tubuh manusia, Arachne memiliki kecepatan yang sangat tinggi, dua kali kecepatan suara di udara."

Tidak ada yang membalas kala Kojuurou melanjutkan, "Meski demikian, ia tidak secepat dalam tubuh laba-labanya. Jika ia dalam tubuh itu, kecepatannya memanglah lamban tetapi, jarak tembak, kelengketan dan luas jaring yang ditembakkannya bisa hingga tiga kali lipat."

"Arachne menghabisi lawannya biasanya dengan menimpanya jika dalam tubuh laba-laba, menusuk dengan kaki laba-laba ataupun memakan mangsanya hidup-hidup. Jika dalam tubuh manusia, normalnya ia mencekik lawannya hingga tewas atau mengeluarkan sepasukan laba-laba kecil yang akan menggerogoti lawannya hingga hanya tersisa tulang saja."

"Mengerikan sekali…," Tsuruhime merinding, membayangkan korban-korban dari Arachne.

"Karena itu kita harus cepat menangkapnya," Masamune menyebutkan sebaris mantera, mengibaskan tangan dan membentuk beberapa lingkaran yang menaik seperti tangga. Ia melompati lingkaran-lingkaran itu, kemudian meluruskan semuanya dan berlari di udara. "Arachne _spotted_. Tiga kilometer dari tempat ini dan…,"

"_Shit_!" sambungnya.

"Ada apa, _Dokuganryuu_?" teriak Ieyasu dari bawah.

"_Spider lady_ itu menuju ke Menara Tokyo!" Ia berhenti mendadak, menyiapkan kuda-kuda untuk sprint. "_Gotta go fast_, _guys_!"

Kilat muncul di bawah telapak sol sepatu, kemudian Masamune menendang kakinya ke belakang, melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi. Kojuurou segera menyusul tuannya, melompati atap demi atap.

"Tokugawa-_san_! Kau harus menyusul Date-_senpai_!" seru yang larinya paling di belakang. "Kami akan menyusul nanti!"

Ieyasu mengangguk. "Tadakatsu!" panggilnya. Tadakatsu terbang rendah mendekati tuannya, lalu Ieyasu melompat ke punggungnya. Kemudian diaktifkannya jet booster dan melesatlah mereka menuju Menara Tokyo.

Sejalan dengan para pengejar, Arachne telah memasuki Menara Tokyo, menyandera para pengunjung dengan jaring-jaringnya. Ia berjalan mendekati salah satu, mendekatkan wajah dan mengendus sebentar sebelum mundur, menempelkan jari-jari tangan kanannya yang lentik pada seutas jaring. Jaring berubah menjadi sekelompok laba-laba kecil, merayap di tubuh mangsanya, mulai mengigit dagingnya sembari menebar racun padanya.

Sandera yang naas tersebut berteriak minta tolong, merintih. Rasa sakit yang menjalar begitu menyakitkan, sakit sekali hingga bola mata bisa keluar kapan saja dari kedua matanya yang membelak lebar. Tak lama kemudian, lengan kanan sudah habis termakan, menyisahkan tulang yang merah oleh darah. Tubuhnya mulai kejang-kejang, busa putih keluar dari mulutnya. Dengan satu teriakan akhir, ia menghembuskan nafasnya, kepalanya jatuh menggantung begitu saja. Laba-laba tersebut masih memakan sisa tubuhnya.

Sandera yang lain berteriak histeris, sedangkan Arachne tertawa puas.

"Ah… wajah manusia memanglah lucu, terlebih saat mereka menunjukkan ketakutan yang amat… sangat…," senyum sinis dipajangnya. Ia melangkah pelan, mendekati seorang sandera wanita yang sudah bermandikan keringat dingin. "Lebih… perlihatkan padaku wajah ketakutan milikmu yang paling lucu…," ia tertawa.

**"PRANG!"**

Beling kaca pecah akibat hantaman kaki Masamune, berserakan ke atas lantai. Masamune mendarat, Kojuurou masuk sedetik setelah tibanya si murid kelas dua. Arachne mengalihkan matanya pada pemuda tersebut, yang memasang pose tubuh dan sengir menantang.

"Yo, _Spider lady_," seringai masih belum dijatuhkan. "Aku datang untuk melihat wajah ketakutan milikmu," ia mengambil satu langkah. "Karena milikmu sepertinya adalah yang paling _cool_," itu adalah hinaan tentunya.

Seringai Arachne tak kalah sinis. Ia berpaling dari mangsanya. Ia menemukan yang lebih menarik. Seorang _Onmyouji_.

"Oh, kita kedatangan tamu tak diundang, bukankah begitu… calon mangsaku?" tanyanya secara monolog, seakan ditujukan pada mereka yang masih terjerat oleh jaring.

"Kau-lah _guest_ yang tidak diundang di dunia ini, Arachne," Masamune menghentikan langkah beberapa meter darinya.

Kojuurou mencabut Kokuryuu dari sarungnya, melesat ke arah Arachne. Serangan Kojuurou yang begitu cepat membuat Arachne tidak bisa membalas sehingga ia lebih memilih menembakkan jaring ke langit-langit dan menarik dirinya ke atas. Serangan Ryuu no Migime berhasil dihindari. Kojuurou tidak menyia-yiakan sedetikpun, langsung ia tembakkan petir biru dari ujung Kokuryuu. Namun seperti yang dideskripsikan oleh Kojuurou sebelumnya, Arachne memanglah cepat. Kembali ia hindari serangan Kojuurou.

Arachne berjalan di langit-langit, beranggapan bahwa langit-langit adalah lantai dan sebaliknya. "Hmm~ Tidak buruk juga, Samurai," ia berpetuk tangan, berirama ledekan. "Giliranku!" berlanjut menembakkan selusin jaring ke arahnya. Kojuurou menebas-nebas Kokuryuu pada jaring-jaring, memotong setiap helai yang bersentuhan dengan bilah tajam Naga Hitam. Arachne merangkak cepat ke belakang Kojuurou, siap melancarkan serangan dari belakang.

Apakah hanya sebatas ini saja reputasi _Ryuu no Migime_? Tidak.

Dengan gesit Kojuurou menarik pedang sepasangnya, berputar sembari menebas ke arah Arachne. Terpaksa Arachne mundur beberapa jauh, menyeimbangkan kuda-kudanya. Sementara Kojuurou kembali menyarungkan katana di tangan kanan ke dalam sarungnya, berlanjut menggenggam gagang milik Kokuryuu.

**"CRANG!"**

Tadakatsu dan Ieyasu berhasil menyusul kedua orang tersebut.

"_Good timing_, Ieyasu!" Masamune menoleh ke arah pemuda yang baru saja bergabung ke dalam medan tempur. "Arachne biar kami yang tangani. Kau urus sanderanya!"

Tadakatsu mengeluarkan cakar-cakar robotnya, membebaskan sandera dari jaring-jaring milik Arachne.

**"TRANG! TRANG!"**

Bilah Kokuryuu bertubrukkan dengan kaki-kaki laba-laba milik Arachne yang sudah berubah, menyebabkan gema denting besi yang kencang. Arachne menghantam Kojuurou dengan dua kakinya yang berujung tajam, tetapi berhasil ditahan sebelum bisa membenamkan diri dalam kedua pundak Kojuurou. Arachne menyiapkan salah satu kakinya yang sudah berlumuran dengan racun miliknya, siap menusuk tembus dada Kojuurou.

Melihat keadaan yang semakin kritis, Masamune memutuskan untuk ikut terjun bahu-membahu dengan 'Mata Kanan'-nya. Ia menyebut sebaris mantera, menembakkan beberapa laser listrik ke musuhnya. Otomatis Arachne teralihkan, berteger pada langit-langit untuk menghindari serangan. Laser listrik yang meleset menghantam tembok, dan sudah bisa dipastikan…

**"BUUUMMM!"**

Sebuah lubang besar tercipta pada tembok.

"Kalian benar-benar beban bagiku!" murka Arachne, berlanjut menembakkan jaring ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Kojuurou segera berdiri di hadapan tuannya, menebas jaring-jaringnya. Sementara Tadakatsu menjadikan dirinya sebagai tameng bagi Ieyasu. Dalam sekejap, seluruh ruangan hingga keluar terselimuti oleh jaring-jaring putih, memperangkapkan semua di dalamnya.

Belum sempat mengeluarkan satu reaksi apapun, Arachne langsung menembakkan jaringnya ke arah Ieyasu, menjeratnya kemudian ditariknya mendekat.

"Ieyasu!" Masamune hendak menolong kawannya tetapi segera dihentikan oleh Kojuurou.

"Masamune-_sama_! Jangan bergerak!" peringat Kojuurou.

Masamune menoleh ke bawah, mata kirinya membelak lebar menyaksikan apa yang ada di bawah kakinya. Laba-laba kecil merangkak di antara sela jaring, Masamune merasakan beberapa di antaranya sudah naik merayapi sepasang kakinya. Ini memaksanya untuk tidak bergerak lebih jauh.

"_Shit_!" maki Masamune dalam hati. Masamune berpaling pada Migime-nya, menemukan Migime-nya juga dalam kondisi serupa. "_What the fuck_!"

Sedangkan Tadakatsu yang telah menjadikan dirinya sebagai tameng tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Hampir seluruh tubuhnya diselimuti oleh jaring yang jauh lebih erat ikatannya serta lengket. Laba-laba juga merangkak masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, menggigit kabel di balik zirah bajanya, memutuskan satu per satu sirkuit Tadakatsu.

"Tadakatsu!" Ieyasu serius khawatir dengan daemon-nya yang sudah mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda tidak stabil. "Arachne! Hentikan!"

Pernyataan sinis sebagai balasannya. "Hmm~ Siapa suruh kau datang menganggu makananku setelah ribuan tahun aku tertidur, eh~?" ia tertawa pelan. "Kau menunjukkan wajah ketakutan, pemuda tampan~ hehehe…"

"GAAH!" jerit Ieyasu saat jaring-jaring ditarik, mencekik lehernya.

"Ieyasu!" Masamune mengepalkan tangan kanannya. "_Shit_…!"

Situasinya terlalu mencengkram, satu langkah saja artinya kau mati.

Arachne melirik Masamune dari sudut matanya. "Aku tidak paham apa yang kau bicarakan tetapi menurut pendengaranku, semua yang kau katakan adalah kata kasar, hmm~?"

"Oh…? Kukira kau tidak punya kuping, _damn spider_," tantang Masamune, meski sudah dalam kondisi sesesak ini.

"Orang tuamu tidak pernah mengajarimu, eh?" Arachne memetik jarinya. "Kau perlu diberi sedikit pelajaran…"

Bersamaan dengan itu, seekor laba-laba yang merayap di lengan Masamune merajamkan sepasang taringnya ke dalam daging lengan korbannya, kontan membuat Masamune merintih. Tiga detik kemudian, memar biru muncul, perlahan membesar.

"_What the fu-_" kalimat Masamune terpotong ketika satu lagu merajamkan taring ke dalam lengan kiri Masamune. "Khh!"

Kedua laba-laba tersebut bergerak mundur, merobek lapisan kulit dan daging sembari merangkak mundur. Darah kental berwarna hitam keluar dari sobekan kulit, sekali lagi, Masamune syok.

"Ah… hitam itu indah, bukankah begitu?" Arachne menarik jaring, mencekik leher Ieyasu lebih erat lagi.

"GAH- AAAHHH!"

"Kau harus tenang, pria muda," tuturnya pada Masamune. "Karena ketika kau merasa marah, darahmu semakin cepat dipompa," ia menyeringai kala melanjutkan, "itu berarti kematianmu semakin cepat saja…"

Masamune mendecih, kini hanya bisa diam memandangi memar biru yang menghitam dan semakin luas merembet.

Sepasang mata milik Arachne menangkap sesuatu yang menarik dalam saku jaket milik Ieyasu. Tangan kanan diselipkan ke dalam, menggenggam benda apapun yang ada di dalam sana, menarik keluar sebuah batu segel merah. Batu segel milik Ishida Mitsunari.

"Oh? Kau memiliki ini, bocah?" ia memutar-mutarkan batu segel dengan satu tangannya. "Sepertinya baru ini saja, eh?"

Tentu saja Ieyasu yang dicekik tidak bisa membalas selain dengan rintihan dan deru nafas yang semakin memburu akibat kekurangan oksigen.

"Aku tahu soal batu segel ini," ia melemparkannya ke udara, menangkapnya, kemudian dilemparkannya lagi dan ditangkapnya. "Ada enam dari mereka, bukan?"

"Kalau kuhancurkan salah satu…," seringai dilebarkan, "kau tidak bisa membebaskan _daemon_ di dalamnya…"

Ia mengcengkram erat batu segel tersebut, retakan mulai muncul di beberapa bagiannya.

"Hen… hentikan…" lirih Ieyasu, namun tidak diindahkan oleh Arachne. Ia terus memperkuat genggamannya, menyebabkan retakan semakin besar. "Arach… ne…," nafasnya semakin memburu.

"Katakan selamat tinggal padanya, bocah!"

Setiap retakan sudah menyatu di pusatnya.

"Hentikan!" ia berteriak dengan seluruh sisa nafas yang bisa ia keluarkan.

**"KRANG!"**

Terlambat bagi Ieyasu untuk menghentikan Arachne sudah. Bunyi pecahan serupa kaca terdengar memilukan hati Ieyasu. Serpihan batu jauh ke atas jaring, tidak memantul karena menempel padanya. Ieyasu hanya bisa menatap syok saja serpihan batu merah yang diangkut oleh para laba-laba ke dasar jaring. Sudah terlalu terlambat.

_"…Sakit…"_

Seketika mendengar suara lihir tersebut, Ieyasu menoleh, mencari suara milik siapa itu.

_"Kenapa semua melakukan ini padaku…?"_

_Siapa_, Ieyasu mempertanyakan dalam hati.

_"…Akan kuajarkan pada kalian… bagaimana menyakitkannya…"_

Setetes keringat dingin mengalir turun dari dahi Ieyasu seraya dilanjutkan kalimat itu oleh suara misterius tersebut.

_"…rasa sakit yang kuterima selama ini…"_

Bertepatan dengan berakhirnya ucapan tersebut, cahaya ungu bersinari dari dasar jaring, menyilaukan mata yang menatap langsung sumbernya. Arachne melompat menjauh, bersiaga akan apapun yang akan terjadi.

"Apa lagi kali ini?" batinnya.

Cahaya ungu meredup, digantikan oleh serpihan batu segel yang terangkat ke udara. Laba-laba yang menyelimuti permukaannya menjerit sakit, kemudian tubuh mereka hancur menjadi debu. Serpihan batu segel menyatu, membentuk tubuh seorang manusia. Mulai dari kaki, terus ke atas hingga sepenuhnya menjadi tubuh manusia.

Tubuh tersebut melayang rendah, jaring-jaring di bawah telapak kakinya lenyap, menyisahkan lantai putih yang bersih. Ketika kaki telah berpijak pada tanah, mata orang misterius itu perlahan membuka.

Orang misterius itu adalah seorang lelaki dengan rambut perak, berkulit pucat dan menggenakan setel hakama ungu serta haori putih. Pada bagian belakang haori, terdapat sepasang motif berwarna ungu muda yang serupa sayap. Kimono putihnya dilindungi oleh zirah dada, sebuah lambang yang berati 'Satu untuk semua, semua untuk satu, keharmonisan dan kedamaian' tercetak pada permukaan besinya.

Sepasang bola matanya yang nyaris bening menatap Arachne tanpa arti. Tangan kiri direntangkan ke samping, butiran cahaya ungu mengumpul membentuk sesuatu yang seperti tongkat. Setelah cahaya menghilang, sebilah odachi terbentuk sempurna. Lelaki tersebut menggenggam gagang, melesat dalam sekejap mata. Ia muncul di belakang Arachne, odachi telah beristirahat dalam sarungnya.

"Kutunjukkan padamu 'Keputusasaan' yang diajarkan oleh Hideyoshi-_sama_ padaku."

Begitu Arachne menyadarinya…

**"CRAST!"**

Kedua kakinya terpisah dari tubuhnya. Arachne jatuh, menjerit keras seketika menyadari rasa sakit yang serasa menggerogoti seluruh raga. Sedangkan lelaki itu tidak berbicara, ia berbalik, menendang tubuh Arachne sehingga menengadah ke langit-langit. Lalu diinjaknya dengan kaki kanan. Ditatapnya dengan sebuah ekspresi dingin, tidak ada satu patah katapun yang keluar dari mulut pembantainya… kini Arachne tengah merasakan ketakutan yang sesungguhnya ingin ia lihat dari orang lain. Tidak lain adalah milik para korbannya.

Lelaki tersebut menarik odachi dari sarung, menebas putus lengan kiri Arachne. Arachne kembali menjerit bersamaan dengan darah hitam yang merembes keluar dari kedua ujung lengannya yang sudah terpisah.

"Bagaimana? Sakit?" tanya pembantainya, datar. "Bagaimana rasanya 'Keputusasaan' yang diajarkan Beliau padaku?"

"Sialan…" hanya itulah yang bisa dikeluarkannya sebagai jawaban.

Lelaki tersebut mendecih kesal. Ia mengangkat kakinya.

**"BUAKH!"**

Ditendangnya Arachne ke udara. Dengan gesit ia menyarungkan Odachi begitu Arachne mencapai ketinggian tertinggi, lalu ditebaskan ke arah Arachne saat sudah dekat. Keseluruhan bilah disarungkan dengan gerakan yang nyaris tidak terlihat, dalam seper sekian detik...

_"CRAST!"_

Tubuh Arachne terpotong menjadi ratusan bagian kecil. Darahnya hingga bertebaran sembarang arah selayaknya balon berisi air yang pecah.

Dua-tiga tetes darah hitam terciprat mengenai wajah Ieyasu, namun Ieyasu sama sekali tidak bergeming menyaksikan apa yang sudah terjadi langsung di depan matanya. Begitu pula dengan Masamune dan Kojuurou.

Seluruh laba-laba mati mendadak, sesaat setelah tewasnya Arachne.

"I…," Masamune menoleh ke arah _daemon_-nya, melihat bagaimana raut wajah Kojuurou saat melanjutkan kalimat, "Ishida… Mitsunari…"

Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah lelaki bernama Ishida Mitsunari yang tengah menengadah ke langit-langit, seakan sedang membaca sesuatu yang tertera di atas sana. Padahal, yang ada hanyalah serpihan daging milik Arachne di sana.

"Oi, brengsek!" Masamune berseru tanpa pemikiran kedua, mengundang atensi Mitsunari. Seketika beradu kontak mata dengan Mitsunari, tidak ada satu kata yang bisa ia keluarkan sebagai ekspresi.

Mitsunari mengalihkan pandangan dari Masamune ke Ieyasu yang masih terlilit oleh jaring milik Arachne. Ia menggenggam gagang odachi, memasang kuda-kuda.

"_Damn shi_-!"

**"SRAT!"**

Dengan satu tebasan, seluruh benang langsung putus dan Ieyasu terbebaskan. Mitsunari menatap Ieyasu yang terbaring lemas di lantai, lalu berpaling pada dinding kaca pembatas yang sudah hancur. Ia berlari, melompat ke bawah dan mendarat di atap salah satu gedung kantor. Lalu ia berlari cepat, melompati atap demi atap ke arah utara.

Masamune yang hendak memberikan pengejaran segera ditahan oleh Kojuurou. Lelaki bermata satu itu mendecih, lalu berkata, "Kita harus kembali," jeda untuk menarik nafas. "Masalah Ishida Mitsunari biar kita tindak lanjut nanti."

Keiji dan Tsuruhime sampai tak lama kemudian, segera diberikan oleh mereka pertolongan pertama sebelum kembali ke Onmyouroku untuk memberi laporan.

Sejalan dengan itu, Ishida Mitsunari berlari melintasi utara… bergerak menuju Osaka.

"Hideyoshi-_sama_… Hanbei-_sama_…"

**TBC…**

* * *

**Wuhuu! Mitsunari bergabung dalam cerita ini! Kita lihat apakah ia akan menerima Ieyasu sebagai tuannya atau tidak dikemudian~**

**Reply to AquaRing: Ohohoho aniki dan daemon-nya harus keren dong masa ga keren~ *grins* Buahahahaha mungkin aja aliran kungfu Maria beda kali~ Bukan seni ledakan seperti milik seorang karakter dari fandom yang super jauh di sana… Makasih buat komentarnya X3**

**KOK MOTOCHIKA OYAJI?! Hmm… sebenarnya onii-san ini juga saya ambil dari animenya… Dia kan pernah ngomong "Warui niisan-tachi (Maaf, kakak-kakak sekalian)" dan kalau ga salah pernah ngomong "Ryuu no oniisan" ke Masamune. Aduhhh Kaien-Aerknard ini ga ada maksud buat ngerjain aniki kok /bohong dia sebenarnya mau banget kerjain cowo ganteng macem aniki dan Masamune tapi berhubungan Masamune udah sering jadi korban di ff-nya yg laen.../**

**HAYO SIAPA ISTRINYA KWKWKWK**

**Well… pokoknya si Yanagare kan bisa bikin laut buatan gitulah (super skill 1 kita anggap) dan Fugaku itu super skill 2. LOL. **

**Ieyasu: Ikatanku dengan Tadakatsu itu dalam-**

**Kaien: TAPI GA SEDALAM DIRI LU SAMA MITSUNARI YA UDAH DEH! **

**Wuah… itu battle scenenya terlalu pendek ya? /ceritanya author udah cape ketik battle terlalu panjang jadi yeahhh… *digampar AquaRing*/**

**TERUNGKAP SUDAH BAHWA YUKI SENASIB DENGAN MITSU DI CERITA INI**

**Hmm… oke gue coba revisi soal beberapa yang ga pas itu deh. GA APA GUE SENANG BACA REVIEW YANG PANJANG GUE MALAH BAHAGIA *hugs super erat***

**Oke thanks for the review X3**


End file.
